Fear & Faith
by KingSoren
Summary: Recueil d'OS et drabbles sur les personnages de Kardia et Dégel. Le récit de deux vies entrelacées, de l'enfance à la maturité, perdues entre le rire et les larmes. Yaoi.
1. Chapitre 1 : Retard

**Titre :** Retard**  
****Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur : Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Basé sur l'œuvre de Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas, Fear & Faith se veut être un recueil de différentes petites histoires courtes sur les deux Chevaliers Dégel et Kardia. De leurs enfance à leur mort, je vous laisse donc découvrir ces morceaux éparses de leurs vies.  
Si certains d'entre vous ont des idées à soumettre pour d'éventuels prochains drabbles, vous pouvez toujours les proposer dans les reviews ou par MP. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Assis sur les restes d'une colonne détruite il y a bien longtemps, Dégel lisait tranquillement un de ses ouvrages préférés en profitant des derniers rayons du soleil. Tous les apprentis avaient déjà désertés le terrain d'entrainement, trop joyeux d'avoir fini une journée de plus au Sanctuaire et sans doute bien trop fatigués pour rester et continuer à se battre. Dégel les avait regardés partir avec leurs Maîtres, les uns après les autres. Assis ici depuis le début d'après midi, il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, se contentant de sa lecture et du spectacle que lui procurait l'entrainement des jeunes apprentis. Il avait pourtant le même âge qu'eux, mais pour lui, les choses étaient différentes. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'entrainement. Alors patiemment, il attendait.

Il releva les yeux de sa page pour observer le ciel qui avait viré dans des teintes violacées et rosées. Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de l'enfant alors que les premières étoiles commençaient à briller dans le ciel. Le nez perdu dans la voie lactée, il ne vit pas le petit garçon qui se précipitait vers lui. Quand il se jeta littéralement sur lui, il laissa tomber son livre sous l'impact et les deux enfants roulèrent à terre sur plusieurs mètres. Le fou rire plein de joie du garçon qui venait d'arriver résonna longuement entre les colonnes du terrain d'entrainement.

Dégel se releva, dépoussiérant ses vêtements avant d'aller ramasser son livre, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas abimé. Il se retourna vers l'individu turbulent avec un air faussement froid qui dissimulait mal l'éclat pétillant de malice de son regard. Assis par terre, les jambes croisées et les mains se frottant la tête, Kardia lui fit un grand sourire dont l'innocence transcendante ne pouvait laisser indifférent. Sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, le petit Verseau laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se reprendre, un peu honteux mais un sourire rayonnant collé sur ses lèvres.

« Hé, déclara-t-il simplement en venant se rasseoir à coté de Kardia

- Hé ! Tu m'attendais ? »

Dégel vint poser un doigt à la commissure des lèvres de son ami sans se soucier de la question, le glissant lentement sur une plaie o avait sécher des traces de sang. À y regarder de plus près, plusieurs pans de son visage se trouvaient pas mal amochés. De même que sa tunique étaient déchirées en plusieurs endroits. Dégel fit une légère moue contrariée. Son ami était encore allé se battre pour des broutilles avec les gardes du Sanctuaire, il en aurait mit sa main à couper.

« Bien sûr » répondit-il malgré tout.

De nouveau, le rire joyeux du petit Scorpion trouva écho dans le désert du colisée avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Il était simplement heureux que son ami l'ait attendu, malgré ses nombreuses heures de retard à ce rendez-vous qu'il lui avait donné. D'un bond, il se remit sur pied et s'étira avec volupté.

« J'aurais pu ne pas venir. »

Il tendit une main à Dégel, le fixant avec une étincelle étrange au fond de ses pupilles. Longuement, Dégel observa cette main tendue et ce regard si… dérangeant. Comme si quelque chose était dissimulé derrière l'apparente joie de son compagnon, dans les recoins obscurs de ses prunelles. Mais son regard d'enfant ne lui permettait pas encore de comprendre. Alors, il saisit simplement cette main, qui l'aida à se relever d'un geste.

« Tu viens toujours. » murmura le petit Chevalier des Glaces, gardant la main de son ami dans la sienne.

Le sourire franc et fier du petit Scorpion fit déguerpir cette impression étrange de l'esprit du jeune garçon. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre que déjà, il se faisait entrainer en dehors de l'arène au rythme effréné de son camarade de jeu.

Peu importe le temps qu'il devrait attendre, il savait que Kardia viendrait toujours pour lui.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Combat

**Titre :** Combat**  
****Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur : Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Me revoilà avec un nouveau petit chapitre.  
Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! :)

Si certains d'entre vous ont des idées à soumettre pour d'éventuels prochains drabbles, vous pouvez toujours les proposer dans les reviews ou par MP. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les éclats de pierres heurtèrent le sol en même temps que son corps dans un fracas assourdissant. Mais contrairement aux débris, il était loin d'être brisé. D'un revers de manche, il essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage et se releva, se remettant en garde.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eut un tel combat. Avec leurs statuts de Chevalier d'Or, ils n'avaient que peu de temps pour eux. Alors qu'autrefois ils s'affrontaient souvent. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient se contenter d'un match rapide, une fois de temps en temps. Mais cette fois, ils avaient tout leur temps.

L'adrénaline de ce jeu coulait dans leur veine, aiguisant leurs sens et leurs réflexes, galvanisant leurs forces. Ils n'étaient plus amis. Ils étaient deux rivaux, qui s'affrontaient pour savoir lequel tait le plus fort des deux. Quitte à donner tout ce qu'ils avaient, même au risque de se blesser. Aucune règle. Juste la loi du plus fort.

La moitié de l'arène était déjà gelée, l'autre moitié réduite en cendres fumantes. Aucun ne donnait dans la demi-mesure. Mais tous deux souriaient. Du sourire du prédateur qui cherche à acculer sa proie. Le sourire du partenaire qui sait prévoir l'action d'un ami et qui échafaude un plan pour le surprendre. Le sourire de l'homme victorieux. Pourtant, n'importe quel homme serait déjà mort des blessures qu'ils avaient reçues.

Mais ils se connaissaient par cœur. A chaque combat, ils pouvaient tenir un peu plus longtemps. Endurer un peu plus les douleurs et la souffrance. Être gelé ou se vider de son sang n'était pas un problème. Seule comptait la victoire.

Même Dégel s'était très vite pris au jeu. Les première fois, se battre contre son ami ne lui avait pas plus. Mais Kardia avait tellement insisté qu'il avait cédé. Il avait vite découvert que son ami était la seule personne contre laquelle il pouvait déployer toute l'étendue de sa puissance.

Ses ennemis succombaient pour la plupart avant cela.

Et Kardia n'était que trop heureux de trouver un adversaire capable de lui tenir tête. Tous deux avaient depuis longtemps perdus le compte de leurs victoires et de leurs défaites. Les combats avaient étaient trop nombreux. Le compte devait être non loin de l'égalité, sans aucun doute. Ils ne tenaient pas rigueur d'une victoire ou d'une défaite.

Mais au fur et à mesure des années, certaines choses avaient évoluées. A force que leur combats gagnait en intensité et en durée, l'inquiétude de Dégel avait fait de même. Si jamais le cœur de son ami venait à lâcher ? Kardia ne se retenait pas. Et l'état de son cœur, au milieu d'un tel combat, était de loin le dernier de ses soucis. Mais pour lui, c'était une autre histoire. Il ne supporterait pas de le voir mourir pour de telles futilités.

Immobile au milieu des décombres, ils se toisèrent, toujours prêt à en découdre. Oh, cela pouvait bien durer encore un moment. Ils étaient loin de leurs limites, malgré leurs muscles endoloris, la sueur dégoulinant en long filets sur leurs visages et leurs multiples blessures.

Ils s'élancèrent au même instant. Kardia esquiva habilement l'attaque presque trop simple de son adversaire et se propulsa dans les airs, prêt à assener quelques coups de plus. Un toucha la jambe. La onzième piqure. Les autres ratèrent leur cible qui, déjà, s'était élevé à sa hauteur. Piégé dans son propre saut, Kardia ne put échapper à son assaut.

La main de Dégel se posa sur l'armure de son adversaire au niveau de son torse, son regard rivé au sien avec un sourire en coin fier et défiant. Ces quelques secondes décideraient du vainqueur. Et il ne doutait pas une seule seconde du résultat. Trois faisceaux vinrent percer son armure au moment où une vague de froid émanait de sa main. Les deux chevaliers furent projetés contre le sol dans un nouveau fracas en creusant de nouveau cratère dans le sol de pierre.

Seul le bruit des gravats retombant au milieu de la poussière vint ternir le silence durant les longues secondes qui passèrent. Et puis, tout tomba dans l'immobilité. Le temps se figea.

Kardia fut le premier à se relever. Il se débarrassa du cadavre de colonne qui lui avait à moitié écrasé le thorax et se dirigea vers l'endroit où son adversaire avait atterri. Atteint par les quatorze coups du Scarlet Needle, Dégel n'en menait pas large.

Le souffle court, le sang coulant de ses multiples blessures, il ouvrit les yeux avec une grimace en entendant les pas de son ami près de lui. Ce dernier se contenta de le toiser avec un mélange de mépris et de reproches brillant dans le fond de son regard.

« Tu l'as encore fait ! »

L'air arrogant de Kardia disparu rapidement en laissant la place à un visage d'enfant, déçu et boudeur, qui arracha un rire douloureux au chevalier du Verseau en dépit de la douleur vrillant ses côtes. Il secoua péniblement la tête tout en répondant à son accusation d'une voix presque moqueuse.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en soucis, puisque tu ne sembles pas le faire.

- Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que ce n'était pas la peine. Comment on fait, hein, pour savoir qui gagne si tu fais exprès de perdre ? » rétorqua-t-il sèchement d'un claquement de langue énervé.

Le sourire désolé de Dégel vint à bout des dernières onces d'énervement de son camarade. L'hostilité avait disparu à la seconde où le combat s'était terminé, il lui tendit une main que le Verseau saisit de bon cœur et l'attira contre lui. Visage contre visage, leurs souffles se retrouvèrent pour se mêler de délicieux instants avant qu'ils ne repartent, cahin-caha, en direction des premières marches du temple.

Kardia savait que malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, Dégel recommencerait, encore et toujours, trop soucieux pour sa santé. Tout comme Dégel savait que la prochaine fois, son ami s'énerverait encore qu'il pense à refroidir son cœur plutôt que de se battre sérieusement. Mais l'un et l'autre savait que ces querelles n'avaient aucune importance. Juste un jeu parmi tous les autres. Leur amitié allait bien au-delà de ça.

Et alors qu'ils remontaient les marches, ils préféraient rire ensemble en imaginant la tête de Shion lorsqu'il viendrait lui demander de réparer leurs armures, une fois de plus.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Pêche

**Titre :** Pêche**  
****Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur : Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Encore un chapitre... Dans un registre encore différent des deux premiers  
Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de les lire ! J'essaye de vous répondre aussi rapidement que possible.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également !

Si certains d'entre vous ont des idées à soumettre pour d'éventuels prochains drabbles, vous pouvez toujours les proposer dans les reviews ou par MP. Bonne lecture !

**Reviews : **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

Malys : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien continuer pendan tun bon moment encore, je continue à écrire des petits chapitres et j'en ai une bonne réserves qui attendent encore d'être publiés ^^

* * *

Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur la surface presque translucide du lac. Pas la moindre onde pour venir briser sa surface, laissant admirer le magnifique spectacle de la vie sous-marine. Avec une délectation presque palpable, Dégel tourna la page de son livre, se replongeant dans sa lecture. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait le fin fil de nylon qui plongeait dans les profondeurs de l'eau cristalline. Même de ce côté-là, c'était bien calme.

À côté de lui, son ami poussa un énième soupir. Il releva rapidement un œil pour jeter un coup d'œil à Kardia, allongé par terre à fixer le ciel ensoleillé, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il retint un sourire avant de se retourner à son livre en réajustant ses lunettes.

« Tu n'étais obligé de m'accompagner, tu sais.

- Autant qu'on profite des jours qu'on peut passer ensemble, non ? Mais pourquoi t'as tenu à aller pêcher franchement, c'est rasoir, se plaignit Kardia avec un nouveau soupir.

- Ah oui ? Je trouve ça plutôt agréable moi. »

Le Chevalier du Scorpion grogna en se redressant. Délaissant la plage de soleil où il s'était installé jusque-là, il vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami dans la fraîcheur de l'ombre. Venant s'appuyer contre son épaule, il regarda quelques secondes ce qu'il était en train de lire. Quelques mots lui suffirent à perdre le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait. Il soupira. Encore. S'il avait su, lorsque Dégel lui avait proposé de l'accompagner pêcher, qu'il s'ennuierait autant, il aurait trouvé quelque chose de plus rigolo pour l'après-midi. Franchement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'intéressant à attendre qu'un poisson morde à une ligne ? Ils auraient au moins pu en profiter pour piquer une tête. Mais non. Dégel lisait. Et la lecture, c'était sacré.

« Ça mord pas des masses. »

Au hochement de tête désintéressé du Verseau, Kardia eut soudain une idée magnifique. Un sourire gaffeur étira ses lèvres. Heureusement pour lui, il passa inaperçu. Avec délicatesse, il attrapa le livre des mains de son camarade, marqué sa page avant de le poser à côté de lui. Il dut se retenir de rire devant le regard perplexe et désapprobateur du Verseau. Comme pour se faire pardonner, il passa les bras autour de son cou pour venir l'embrasser avec une passion suspecte.

« J'ai un bon moyen d'attirer le poisson si tu veux… », murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sans attendre de réponses, il le poussa sans ménagement.

Assis en haut d'un talus, Dégel perdit l'équilibre et atterrit dans l'eau en contrebas alors que Kardia, toujours au sec, se tordait de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il se pencha pour l'apercevoir remonter à la surface, à moitié emmêlé dans ses vêtements. Au regard noir qu'il lui lança, il fut pris d'une nouvelle crise de fou rire incontrôlable. Tellement incontrôlable qu'il ne sentit pas le cosmos de Dégel s'élever. Assez forte pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte que le talus où il était installé commençait à geler. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se sentit inexorablement glisser qu'il comprit. De bonne foi, il ne résista pas.

C'est avec un sourire de gamin heureux de sa bêtise qu'il se retrouva à l'eau à son tour. Flottant à côté de lui, ce fut Dégel qui soupira, ne sachant s'il devait être désespéré par l'attitude puérile de son ami ou s'il devait réellement s'en amuser.

« C'est impossible de rester au calme avec toi, hein ?

- T'avais l'air d'avoir tellement là-haut. Je sais que tu détestes ça… Je suis génial, non ? »

Le rire du Chevalier du Verseau se mêla quelques secondes à celui de son compagnon. Il nagea jusqu'à lui pour glisser un doigt sur sa joue avec douceur… Avant de le couler sans préavis et de nager jusqu'à la terre ferme pour s'y hisser. Il s'assit sur le bord du lac, laissant juste ses jambes traîner dans l'eau.

« Hé ! s'exclama Kardia en secouant la tête une fois remonté, envoyant de l'eau partout par la même occasion. C'est pas du jeu !

- Oh désolé… Je croyais que toi aussi tu avais trop chaud. »

Grognant juste pour la forme, le Scorpion nagea jusqu'à la rive, mais plutôt que de s'y hisser, il vint s'appuyer sur les jambes de son compagnon, y croisant les bras avant d'y poser sa tête. Il releva les yeux vers lui. La chaleur de leur sourire fit écho à l'astre solaire.

« Eh Kardia… Je crois que tu as effrayé les poissons.

- Ouais, et ?

- Il va falloir trouver un dédommagement. »

Le Scorpion haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre où Dégel voulait en venir. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un sourire mystérieux. Presque effrayant. Avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Kardia se retrouva déloger de son coussin préféré et piqua une nouvelle tête sous l'eau.

« Tu n'as plus qu'à aller les pêcher toi-même ! »

Fuyant avant que Kardia ne retrouve le chemin de l'oxygène, Dégel éclata d'un rire pur et cristallin. Au regard que lui lança Kardia quand il réussit enfin à émerger de la surface liquide, il sut qu'il venait d'engager de longues heures d'hostilité. Il rit de plus belle alors que déjà, son compagnon s'extrayait du lac pour lui courir après, jurant d'obtenir sa revanche par tous les moyens.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Rumeur

**Titre :** Rumeur**  
****Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Encore un chapitre... Encore un fois, quelque peu différent (ah, bientôt, j'aurais fini de faire le tour des genres possible haha).  
Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça aide à motiver à continuer à publier ! J'essaye de vous répondre aussi vite que possible.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésites pas à laisser vos commentaire bon ou mauvais.

Si certains d'entre vous ont des idées à soumettre pour d'éventuels prochains drabbles, vous pouvez toujours les proposer dans les reviews ou par MP. Bonne lecture !

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

Leia26 Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que les gens lisent et apprécient ce que l'on fait.

* * *

Dégel détestait ces pseudos réunions. Trop régulières à son goût, il trouvait ça stupide. Réunir les Chevaliers d'Or ? Pour lui ça n'avait pas d'intérêt. Il n'y avait pas besoin de ça pour entretenir des relations amicales. Ou fraternelles. Ou tout ce que devait être la relation entre deux Saints d'Or. Il n'aimait pas la foule. Encore moins cette foule. A chaque fois, il venait par obligation. Histoire de faire acte de présence. Il passait la plupart de la soirée dans son coin, loin des autres, avec un bon livre dans lequel il se plongeait du début à la fin. Même Albafica avait plus de présence que lui.

Sauf quand il jetait des coups d'œil à son compagnon du huitième temple. Bien plus sociable que lui, ces réunions étaient une bonne occasion de s'amuser. Il partageait les derniers ragots sur l'extérieur, racontait ses missions ou s'amusait à médire sur les disciples des autres, à défaut d'en avoir un lui-même. Il était content de le voir s'amuser. C'était le plus important. Même si rien ne transparaissait sur son visage de Saint des Glaces.

Kardia n'avait pas la même vision de ces réunions. Certes, il s'amusait en apparence. Mais il savait aussi, qu'à un moment où à un autre, les choses finiraient toujours de la même façon. Les rumeurs ne le faisaient pas toutes sourire. Celles sur son meilleur ami ne lui plaisaient pas vraiment. C'était devenu comme un sujet tabou, depuis le temps. Mais qui finissait toujours par ressortir à un moment ou à un autre.

Ce qu'il entendait sur Dégel le mettait hors de lui. Les entendre le juger sans le connaître le révulsait et l'idée même de rire de lui dans son dos réveillait ses pulsions les plus primaires. Ce fut Manigoldo qui ouvrit les hostilités cette fois. Kardia démarra au quart de tour, le rembarrant d'une remarque bien placé. Mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour renchérir. La bataille avait commencé. Seul contre tous, Kardia essayait de défendre son ami. Personne ne comprenait cet acharnement. Personne ne savait le lien profond qui existait entre les deux Chevaliers. Pour eux, Dégel et Kardia étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Les imaginer se comprendre était au-delà de leurs capacités.

La bagarre éclata. Oh, sans violence et sans sang. La bataille des mots et du raisonnement, à celui qui aurait raison. Immobile, les yeux rivés sur son livre sans en lire les lignes, Dégel écoutait les éclats de voix. Il savait que les conversations finiraient ainsi. Il savait ce que les murmures dans son dos racontaient. Mais ça ne le touchait pas. Rien ne le touchait jamais. Il était Dégel du Verseau. L'être venu des glaces. L'homme sans émotions.

Il ferma son livre et se releva. Personne ne le remarqua s'approcher du troupeau formé au milieu de la pièce. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le bras de Kardia, qui refusait de lâcher la moindre miette, que tout le monde se tût. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, surpris et interrogatifs. Il les soutint, les uns après les autres, dans le plus grand silence, relevant leurs défis silencieux. Imperturbable. Quand son regard croisa enfin celui de Kardia, il relâcha son bras.

Toujours dans le silence, il tourna les talons et sortit du temple pour remonter les marches jusqu'à chez lui sous le regard des autres chevaliers. Kardia ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa démarche fière et majestueuse malgré le pincement dans son cœur.

Personne ne savait à quel point leurs mots pouvaient l'atteindre. Personne ne connaissait l'homme derrière l'armure aussi bien que lui. Le voir blessé ainsi lui faisait mal. Il serra les poings alors que les conversations reprenaient de plus belle sur un autre sujet. L'atmosphère se détendit et retrouva sa gaieté.

Dans une impression fugace, le Chevalier du Scorpion sentit un cosmos glacé tourner autour de lui avant de disparaître. Il retrouva son sourire et sa bonne humeur. Il envoya une vague chaleureuse vers le propriétaire de cette douce énergie. Peut importait l'opinion des autres. Il était le seul à qui Dégel s'ouvrait. Tant mieux. Il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent.

Cette confiance, il la garderait égoïstement juste pour lui.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Chevalier

**Titre :** Chevalier**  
****Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
nouveau petit chapitre, et oui ça n'en finit pas ! (et heureusement d'ailleurs huhu)  
Merci pour vos commentaire, n'hésitez pas à en laissez ! J'essaye de vous répondre le plus rapidement possible.

Si certains d'entre vous ont des idées/thèmes à soumettre pour d'éventuels prochains drabbles, vous pouvez toujours les proposer dans les reviews ou par MP. Bonne lecture !

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

_Leia26 :_ Merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements, j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre-ci ^^

* * *

La nuit était fraîche. Au-dessus du Sanctuaire, quelques nuages glissaient au rythme lent du vent, jouant à chat avec les étoiles. Assis sur un rocher, à l'écart des marches des douze temples, Dégel observait ce ciel lumineux, les yeux perdus dans la Voie lactée et l'esprit dérivant au fil des méandres de ses souvenirs.

« Pourquoi veux-tu devenir Chevalier, Kardia ? »

À côté de lui, le grec attendait simplement que le temps passe. Assis par terre, il s'amusait avec un caillou qu'il avait ramassé, profitant dans sa plus simple forme de la présence du Verseau. À sa question, il releva la tête vers lui et observa son visage songeur et lointain. Il haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé avant de se remettre à jouer avec son caillou.

« Ça avait l'air intéressant. »

Dégel eut un vague sourire qui disparut rapidement. Il n'était pas surpris de la réponse de Kardia. Ça lui ressemblait bien… Ils étaient tellement différents sur ce point. Le futur Scorpion était fidèle à lui-même. Au final, se battre pour Athéna ne l'intéressait pas. Il voulait se battre, tout simplement. Avoir une vie active. Une mort honorable. Dégel soupira. Il aimerait bien que pour lui, les choses soient aussi simples.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il resta silencieux à sa question. Il se posait la même depuis quelque temps. C'était peut-être son entraînement qui faisait ça. Avant de partir, quand il était enfant et qu'il passait ses journées avec Kardia, son chemin semblait si bien tracé. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son ami pour le pousser en ce sens… Il se demandait si ça en valait vraiment la peine. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait jamais failli à une de ses promesses. Il irait jusqu'au bout de celle qu'il avait faite à Unity, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

« Parce que je l'ai promis à un vieil ami.

- Tch… »

Kardia lança le caillou avec lequel il jouait contre un rocher en face de lui. Sous le choc, le roc de la taille de son poing se fendilla lentement avant de tomber en poussière. Les yeux de Dégel revinrent sur terre pour se poser sur son camarade avec un étonnement empreint d'un amusement certain.

« Jaloux ? »

Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire au faible au grognement de son camarade. Il le regarda se lever pour venir se planter face à lui, les mains sur les hanches avec un air mélangeant contrariété et détermination.

« Tu m'as jamais fait de promesses comme ça à moi ! »

Le futur Verseau pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air interrogateur avant de sourire calmement.

« Et que veux-tu que je te promette ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Kardia se plongea dans une profonde réflexion. Silencieux, Dégel le laissa cogiter et retourna à sa contemplation du ciel presque entièrement camouflé derrière la masse cotonneuse des nuages. Un courant d'air vint soulever quelques mèches de cheveux du Scorpion qui vinrent lui chatouiller la joue.

« Je veux que tu me promettes de ne jamais être un Chevalier envers moi. »

Dégel resta perplexe. Son regard se posa sur celui de Kardia qui le fixait avec une rare intensité. Il était vraiment sérieux. Cela en aurait presque été effrayant. Le jeune homme mit un long moment avant de comprendre ce qui se dissimulait derrière ces simples mots. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« D'accord, concéda-t-il avec un sourire. Je te le promets. »

Satisfait, Kardia hocha vigoureusement la tête et l'attira contre lui.

« Dis-moi ce que tu voudrais, toi. »

Profitant sans honte de la douce chaleur que lui offrait le corps de son compagnon, Dégel eut un léger sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui faire promettre quoi que ce soit. Kardia le faisait bien assez tout seul. Il lui offrait déjà tout ce à quoi il n'avait pas le droit de rêver. Il resta silencieux de longues secondes, laissant les doigts de son compagnon caresser sa nuque.

« Promets-moi… Qu'on mourra ensemble. » Souffla-t-il dans un murmure en se pressant contre lui, venant dissimuler son visage contre son cou.

Lentement, Kardia baissa les yeux pour observer son visage. D'un geste empli de douceur, il dégagea les quelques mèches marines qui cachaient son visage. La prunelle qui s'ouvrit à ce simple geste sembla un instant aussi voilé que le ciel au-dessus de leur tête. Il vint déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue avec un sourire narquois.

« Je pensais que tu savais que tu ne te débarrasserais pas de moi comme ça. »

Dégel haussa un sourcil et éclata de rire, étouffant le son de sa voix sur l'épaule de Kardia dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en une moue presque vexée. Était-ce possible d'être aussi têtu que lui ? Il en doutait. Rassuré, les nuages disparurent de son regard, retrouvant la clarté des étoiles.

« Tu ne changeras jamais Kardia… Mais j'aime ça chez toi. »


	6. Chapitre 6 : Soin

**Titre :** Soin**  
****Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur : Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
En ce début de semaine, je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre avant de partir travailler (Hé ho! Hé ho! on part tous au boulot ! Lalala lalalala... )  
Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de les lire ! J'essaye de vous répondre aussi rapidement que possible.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous divertira.

Si certains d'entre vous ont des idées à soumettre pour d'éventuels prochains drabbles, vous pouvez toujours les proposer dans les reviews ou par MP. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Un enfant, à peine plus âgé que lui. Des cheveux mi-longs d'un bleu aussi sombre que la nuit qui les surplombait. Roulé en boule derrière un rocher, les bras crispés sur son ventre, il semblait souffrir. Il arrêta sa marche, perplexe. _

_Il l'entendit gémir. Curieux, il s'approcha d'une foulée légère et silencieuse. Et à chaque pas, il pouvait sentir croître le cosmos de cet enfant et la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Une chaleur étouffante, gênante. Douloureuse. Il s'agenouilla près de lui, posant une main sur son bras dénudé. Sa peau était aussi brûlante que son cosmos. Il ne semblait pas conscient d'avoir été trouvé. _

_Avec précaution, le petit garçon aida le malade à s'allonger sur le dos. Son visage légèrement tanné par le soleil du Sanctuaire était crispé dans une expression de douleur. Ses lèvres entrouvertes peinaient à trouver assez d'air. Avec calme et tranquillité, Dégel posa sa main sur le front du garçon. Ce dernier émit un faiblement gémissement, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. _

_Bercée par son intuition, la main du garçon quitta le front brûlant pour se poser sur son torse. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il laissa son cosmos glisser le long de son bras. Il le sentit passer de ses doigts au torse de l'enfant allongé, suivant sa course à travers son corps. _

_Petit à petit, la chaleur du cosmos et du corps de l'enfant commença à diminuer. La respiration du malade se fit plus profonde et régulière. Sa poitrine retrouva un rythme serein. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la souffrance avait quitté ses traits. Il sauta sur ses pieds, bousculant à moitié le petit garçon qui venait de l'aider. Remarquant soudainement sa présence, il le fixa avec un mélange de suspicion et d'étonnement. _

_« T'es qui, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » _

_Toujours assis sur le sol, le garçon aux cheveux d'un vert aux reflets marins releva les yeux pour le regarder. Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes. Quand il parla, sa voix était tout aussi calme que l'expression de son visage. Un ton monotone pourtant complexe dans ses nuances perdues entre la timidité et la confiance. _

_« Je t'ai entendu avoir mal. Je voulais voir si je pouvais faire quelque chose. » _

_Une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard de l'ancien malade. Comme réalisant soudainement quelque chose, il se tâta le torse. Il n'avait plus mal. Il se sentait même plutôt bien alors qu'il venait de faire une crise. Après une examination minutieuse de son corps, il reporta les yeux vers son sauveur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, un tout nouvel intérêt brillant au fond de ses prunelles océan. _

_« T'as réussi à me soigner ? Tu t'appelles comment ? _

_- Dégel… » _

_Dégel se redressa et enleva la poussière sur son pantalon en tissu d'un revers de la main. Il sursauta en entendant le petit garçon en face de lui éclater d'un rire enfantin et lui jeta un regard interrogateur, peu habitué à ce genre de réactions… surprenantes et imprévisibles. _

_« Dégel… Je te revaudrais ça ! Si mon Maître apprend ça, je vais me faire tuer ! _

_- Ton… Maître ? _

_- Ouais. Plus tard, je serais Chevalier d'Or. » _

_Dégel eut un sourire doux à cette pensée. Alors lui aussi était là pour ça ? Il repensa un instant à Unity. Devenir Chevalier d'Or. Lui aussi donnerait tout pour y arriver. Son rire se joint à celui du garçon dans une douce mélodie qui se répercuta dans les escaliers. Les deux enfants se regardèrent un instant avec un sourire presque complice. _

_« C'est ton entraînement qui t'a mis dans cet état ? » demanda Dégel, ne pouvant retenir une pointe de curiosité. _

_Dans le rire du petit garçon, le futur Verseau crut distinguer quelque chose de dérangeant. Il le regarda se passer une main dans ses cheveux bleus. Un instant, il se dit qu'il aimerait bien avoir les cheveux longs comme ça. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. _

_« Bien sûr que non ! Leur entraînement est trop faible pour ça ! Mais mon cœur fait ça, des fois. _

_- Ton cœur ? C'est dangereux… _

_- Mais tu m'as soigné aujourd'hui alors ça ne l'est plus n'est-ce pas ? » _

_Le petit garçon sembla soudain s'agiter. Se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre il regarda autour de lui comme si quelqu'un était en train de les espionner. _

_« Je dois filer ! Si je traîne, je vais avoir droit à un entraînement en plus ! » _

_Il fit volte-face, s'apprêtant à partir. Au dernier moment, il se stoppa et se retourna vers son nouvel ami avec un grand sourire. _

_« Au fait, je m'appelle Kardia, retiens le bien ! À la prochaine ! » _

_Avant que le garçon n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, son camarade s'était déjà sauvé en courant. Il le regarda dévaler les marches avant de disparaître au détour du chemin. Dégel soupira, mais ne put retenir un sourire. Kardia… ils seraient peut-être compagnons de combat dans l'avenir. Même s'il le trouvait un peu bizarre, il avait… quelque chose. _

_Guettant une seconde pour voir s'il n'allait pas revenir aussi vite qu'il était parti, il se rappela que lui aussi était attendu. Il trottina rapidement vers l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être en retard. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui pose des questions. _

_Sans savoir pourquoi il avait envie de garder cette rencontre pour lui et juste pour lui._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Mariage

**Titre :** Mariage**  
****Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Bonjour à vous tous(tes) !  
Nouveau chapitre, encore une fois ! *commence à ne plus savoir quoi dire et se demande même si les gens lisent*  
Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot ;) Je ne mange pas, promis (à moins que vous soyez vraiment appétissant là je ne promets rien !)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésites pas à laisser vos commentaire bon ou mauvais.

Si certains d'entre vous ont des idées à soumettre pour d'éventuels prochains drabbles, vous pouvez toujours les proposer dans les reviews ou par MP. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Hey, Dégel. Si on se mariait ?

- Quoi ?

- T'y as jamais pensé ? »

Manquant de s'étouffer avec sa tasse de thé, le jeune Saint des glaces détacha les yeux de son livre pour les lever sur son compagnon avec un air sidéré. Il délaissa sa lecture, abandonna son livre après en avoir marqué la page et croisa les bras en se demandant quelles bêtises pouvaient se préparer dans la tête de son ami. Il retint un soupir tout en disant déjà adieu à sa tranquillité.

« Non, je n'y ai jamais pensé.

Pourquoi ? » questionna du tac au tac le grec en se tournant vers lui.

Dégel le regarda venir vers lui et le laissa s'installer sur ses genoux avec un calme digne du futur Chevalier du Verseau qu'il était voué à devenir. En face de lui, Kardia le fixait avec une intensité qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il reprit d'une voix plate et monocorde.

« Kardia… On n'est même pas encore Chevalier. On a des obligations à tenir envers Athéna, on ne peut pas s'engager comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça représenterait ? Et puis… On est des hommes.

- Et alors ? »

Dégel secoua la tête avec résignation. Kardia ne l'écoutait même pas. Il les demandait encore pourquoi il entrait dans de tels arguments avec lui, depuis le temps qu'il connaissait son esprit plus têtu qu'une mule. Comment autant d'idées stupides pouvaient-elles germer dans une tête aussi petite et dans des laps de temps aussi rapprochés ? Quand se sortirait-il ces idées d'enfants de la tête et commencerait à réellement grandir ?

« Et alors deux hommes ne se marient pas, un point c'est tout. »

Kardia grogna légèrement et détourna le regard, fixant la fenêtre de la petite salle du Tempe où ils étaient. Dégel pouvait imaginer sans mal les engrenages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime, suivant leurs petits bouts de chemin. Avec un air pensif, il passa les bras autour du cou de Dégel pour poser la tête sur son épaule. Ce dernier en profita pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant, tout d'un coup ? » murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille en s'amusant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Son compagnon restant silencieux, il continua avec une légère pointe d'ironie.

« Aurais-tu rencontré quelqu'un ? »

Visiblement, le grec se sentit assez concerné pour daigner le regarder. Il lui lança un de ces airs consternés avant de grogner à nouveau devant l'air plus qu'amusé de Dégel, comprenant qu'il se fichait de lui. Il fit un vague geste de la main comme pour chasser un insecte invisible et insignifiant.

« T'es con Dégel. J'aimerais bien moi. Ça doit être amusant d'être marié, tu crois pas ?

- Amusant ?

- Bah oui, la cérémonie tout ça… Je t'imagine très bien en robe. »

Dégel piqua un fard alors que Kardia éclatait de rire avant de se faire dégager de son coussin sans ménagement. S'appuyant sur sa table, il contempla avec un plaisir carnassier la rougeur délicate que le futur Chevalier essayait de dissimuler tant bien que mal.

« Non ? Avec une longue traîne blanche et une couronne de fleurs… » Pouffa-t-il en souriant.

Il esquiva de justesse le verre qui se brisa contre le mur derrière lui. Il s'éloigna de son ami, potentiellement dangereux, dont le visage avait viré à une jolie couleur tomate.

« Arrête ça ! Si jamais Krest revient et t'entend…

Il va pas revenir avant des heures ! Peut-être même pas avant demain. Arrête de jouer ton timide ! Avoue que ça te plairait toi aussi ! s'exclama Kardia en se rapprochant à pas de loup, se méfiant des objets traînants à proximité du Saint.

- Quoi, la robe ? demanda Dégel en haussant un sourcil

- Mais non ! Le mariage ! Essaye de suivre un peu ! »

Dégel se passa une main dans les cheveux, sentant poindre un nouveau mal de tête. Sa provision d'aspirine allait en prendre un coup. Il se laissa faire malgré tout quand Kardia vint passer ses bras autour de lui. Un fin sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres dans un élan de tendresse.

« Si on pouvait… Je crois… Je crois que ça me plairait bien… » Avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Contre lui, Kardia sourit et vint embrasser son crâne, heureux de cet aveu.

« J'ai plus qu'à te trouver une robe alors ! »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Meurtre

**Titre :** Meurtre**  
****Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Hello tout le monde !  
Nouveau chapitre, encore et encore... Un chapitre plutôt étrange, je dois bien l'avouer, mais je vous laisse la surprise.  
Encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles éclairent mes journées x3

Et en cadeau avec ce chapitre, vous avez même un poutou de mon chat (shdbse kb_"èz) qui a voulu vous laissez un petit message hihi (je cherche encore un traducteur, je n'arrive pas encore à lire le chat).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout !

Si certains d'entre vous ont des idées à soumettre pour d'éventuels prochains drabbles, vous pouvez toujours les proposer dans les reviews ou par MP. Bonne lecture !

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

Leia26 : Merci pour ta reviews ! Pour dire vrai, j'ai déjà quelques textes qui relient ancienne et actuelle génération de Chevalier... A voir, donc, si j'en fais un de plus mais j'ai noté l'idée du rêve dans mes mémos ^^

* * *

Il déboula dans la chambre plus efficacement qu'une tornade. La porte heurta le mur avec violence, faisant sursauter le petit garçon assis sur son lit, plongé dans sa lecture. Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un seul geste, son invité-surprise s'était déjà jeté sur lui, dégageant l'ouvrage d'un geste de la main rageur avant de prendre sa place sur ses genoux et se rouler en boule contre lui.

Immobilisé sur son propre lit, Dégel enregistrait tout juste ce qu'il venait de se passer avec ahurissement. Il baissa les yeux sur la tignasse bleu-marine, seule chose qu'il pouvait voir de l'individu perturbateur. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait beau être habitué aux sauts d'humeur de son camarade, il tolérait un peu moins qu'il s'introduise dans le onzième Temple au beau milieu de la journée alors que son Maître aurait pu être là. Combien de fois l'avait-il mis en garde pourtant ? Il ne voulait pas que Krest les surprenne.

Il s'apprêtait à lui faire la morale une nouvelle fois, malgré l'inutilité démontrée de ce genre d'attitude quand il se stoppa. Kardia était trop… Calme. Non. Calme n'était pas le mot. Dégel posa une main sur son épaule. Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus en le sentant sursauter. Quand il retira sa main, quelque chose de poisseux était collé à sa peau. D'une couleur horriblement rouge, une vague d'effroi déferla dans la tête du jeune Saint quand il se rendit compte de ce que c'était.

Il attrapa son ami par les deux épaules, ignorant le nouveau sursaut de ce dernier, pour l'éloigner de lui et le regarder des pieds à la tête avec un air affolé. De la tête au pied, sa tunique était imbibée d'un sang écarlate qui coulait en longs filets jusque sur son matelas.

« Kardia ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Avec un empressement maladroit, Dégel commença à chercher sur son corps la moindre trace de blessure. La tête baissée, silencieux, le petit grec se laissait faire telle une poupée de chiffon. Son manque de réaction inquiéta encore plus le jeune Chevalier. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air blessé. Ce sang n'était pas le sien. Même son cœur semblait aller bien. Ne sachant que faire, il le secoua sans ménagement.

« Kardia ! Dis-moi quelque chose ! Hey ! »

Le garçon cligna des yeux un instant, relevant la tête avec une lenteur horrifiante. Quand son regard croise celui de Dégel, une petite lueur s'alluma au fond de ses pupilles. Une étincelle d'angoisse profonde, de peur panique. Anticipant son mouvement de fuite, Dégel le retint alors qu'il tentait de sauter du lit.

« Attends ! »

Il dut lutter pour réussir à le retenir. Kardia l'avait toujours surpassé sur le plan de la force physique. Dégel réussit malgré tout à le coincer contre le lit. Le souffle court, il devait peser de tout son poids sur lui pour réussir à le contrôler. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi alarmé.

« Laisse-moi partir ! s'écria Kardia sans arrêter de se débattre, la voix tremblante. Laisse-moi partir ! Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal !

- Il ? Qui ça il ? »

Dégel fronça les sourcils alors que Kardia cessait de bouger. Le regard suppliant qu'il lui lança faillit le faire céder, mais il maintint sa prise, se méfiant qu'il ne se remette à gigoter sans prévenir. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence quelques instants. Dégel expira longuement pour retrouver son calme. Avec précaution, il vint glisser une main inquiète sur le visage du petit scorpion, essayant au passage un peu du sang séché qui y était collé.

« Qui veut me faire du mal ? demanda-t-il à nouveau avec douceur.

- Lui.

- Ton Maître ? »

Kardia secoua la tête négativement. Dégel réfléchit quelques instants, essayant de comprendre. S'il arrivait à saisir ce qui lui faisait peur, il arriverait peut-être à lui faire retrouver son calme. Il retint un soupir. Il s'apprêtait à essayer d'une nouvelle façon quand Kardia réussit à le déstabiliser. En équilibre précaire, il manqua de tomber du lit, mais le petit Scorpion le rattrapa pour s'accrocher à son cou.

« Mon maître voulait que je les tue. Mais je ne voulais pas… Alors Il est venu et Il l'a fait. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais Il est là. Je sais pas ce qu'Il veut. Je veux pas qu'Il te fasse la même chose ! »

Doucement, Dégel le serra contre lui, le cœur noué par la détresse dans la voix de son ami. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, mais il était incapable de rester de marbre. Il vint passer une main se voulant rassurante dans ses cheveux poisseux sans s'en soucier. La première expérience de la mort était dure. Lui-même se souvenait la première fois qu'il avait ôté une vie. Peut-être Kardia n'était-il pas encore prêt ?

« Personne ne me fera rien.

- Tu me le jures ? »

Dégel ne put résister aux yeux larmoyants de son ami. Avec un sourire attendri, il vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bien sûr. Et puis, s'Il vient, tu me protégeras, non ? » ajouta-t-il sans vraiment savoir de quoi il parlait.

Le visage de Kardia rayonna. Il se redressa d'un bond, manquant de faire à nouveau tomber le jeune Saint qui lui servait de coussin depuis tout à l'heure. Tout le désespoir qui avait imbibé son cosmos avait disparu. Kardia regarda un instant autour de lui avant de soudain réaliser. Il porta les mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

« Ah ! Mon Maître va me tuer s'il apprend que je suis venu ici ! Je dois y aller ! »

Sans attendre, il disparut de la pièce comme il était arrivé sans que Dégel n'ait le temps de le retenir. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Son Maître… et lui, son Maître, qu'allait-il dire ? Il loucha sur les draps de son lit où s'étendaient de nombreuses taches rouges. Il fallait qu'il remette tout ça en ordre avant que Krest ne rentre.

Avec résignation, il entreprit de remettre sa chambre en état.

Et malgré que Kardia soit redevenu lui-même, une onde d'inquiétude persistait dans son esprit. Qui pouvait bien être ce Il qui l'avait tant terrifié ?


	9. Chapitre 9 : Ardent

**Titre :** Ardent**  
****Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Bien le bonjour en ce petit mercredi matin !  
Je suis de retour, pour vous jouez un mauvais tour ! *toussote* Enfin ce n'est pas moi qui joue des mauvais ici mais bon.

Bravo pour vos idées proposées dans les reviews ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié vos supposition, je devrais faire ce genre de choses plus souvent *réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait inventer*  
Et plus globalement, merci pour vos commentaire ! Un chapitre chaud, chaud,chaud aujourd'hui, si seulement le temps dehors pouvait ressembler à ça hihi.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

Si certains d'entre vous ont des idées à soumettre pour d'éventuels prochains drabbles, vous pouvez toujours les proposer dans les reviews ou par MP. Bonne lecture !

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

Leia26 : Et voila la suite, servie sur un plateau d'argent ^^

* * *

Il se retourna dans le lit, essayant de dégager les couvertures lui collant au corps. Il détestait cette impression horriblement désagréable de la sueur coulant sur sa peau sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il attrapa le verre sur la table de chevet. Vide. Il grogna en le reposant, manquant de le faire tomber de peu et se retourna à nouveau dans son lit avec un soupir désespéré.

Il avait chaud. Trop chaud. Cette chaleur était au bord de l'insupportable. Depuis des heures, il se sentait fondre sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Depuis des jours, il avait épuisé son énergie pour refroidir l'air autour de lui. Mais même son cosmos avait ses limites. Il s'était effondré dans la matinée après des jours de lutte. Alors maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à subir les désagréments de l'été grec avec ses propres forces. Même s'il aurait été prêt à tuer pour le plus léger des courants d'air.

« Eh bien alors ! T'en fais une tête, on dirait un poulet rôti. »

Il grimaça à la blague des plus douteuses de l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Son bras en travers du visage, il ouvrait vaguement un œil pour le regarder venir s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Fais-moi le plaisir de m'épargner tes blagues, tu veux ?

- T'as aucun humour franchement… Tu devrais en profiter pour aller prendre le soleil. Ça te redonnerait des couleurs. »

Le Chevalier du Verseau poussa un nouveau grognement et referma son œil, comme si l'obscurité lui permettait d'échapper à l'ardeur bouillonnante des rayons du soleil. Il détestait ce temps. Il détestait le soleil. Et il détestait par-dessus tout se montrer dans un état aussi pathétique, même devant Kardia. Encore plus quand ce dernier venait lui faire la morale. Il préférait largement le rôle inverse.

À côté de lui, Kardia ricana et s'installa sur le matelas, s'adossant au mur en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Dégel roula sur la couverture pour venir poser la tête sur ses genoux. Même la peau du Scorpion paraissait plus fraîche que le tissu sur lequel il gisait depuis des heures. Avec un soupir de contentement, il appuya son front sur sa cuisse.

« Eh bien quel accueil ? Moi qui t'avais apporté de l'eau, tu pourrais me remercier ! »

Soudainement intéressé, le Saint des Glaces releva la tète pour regarder la bouteille qu'il n'avait pas remarquée. Avec un sourire valant tous les remerciements du monde, il l'attrapa pour étancher sa soif. En sentant le liquide presque glacé couler le long de sa gorge, il eut du mal à réprimer un frisson de plaisir. Il avait l'impression de revivre.

Se retenant de tout boire d'une traite, il la reposa à côté du lit avant de retourner s'installer sur les genoux de son compagnon. Il avait devant lui quelques minutes agréables dont il devait profiter avant que la saison ne reprenne ses droits.

« Comment va ton cœur ?

- Mieux que jamais ! Je ne suis pas une aussi petite nature que toi.

- Arrête un peu de te moquer, tu veux ? Tu veux que je te rappelle tes quelques séjours en Sibérie ?

- Tout compte fait… Non merci. Je suis bien mieux ici ! »

Le Scorpion eut un léger rire en venant passer une main délicate sur le front du Verseau, essuyant les gouttes de sueur qui y perlaient. Pour lui, qui avait toujours vécu dans ce pays, ces chaleurs n'étaient pas un problème. Ajouté à cela la température de son corps, bien supérieure à la normale, la plupart du temps… Il supportait bien mieux les grandes canicules que les grands froids. Et tant mieux, puisque le Sanctuaire n'était pas au pôle Nord. Mais il ne pouvait que compatir à la souffrance de son vieil ami.

« Tu veux que je te laisse ? Je dois pas arranger les choses pour toi. »

Silencieusement, Dégel bougea pour passer les bras autour de son torse, venant poser la tête contre son ventre. Kardia se retint de rire à cette réponse silencieuse et écarta les jambes pour le laisser se faufiler entre et venir se pelotonner contre son torse. Il passa doucement les bras autour de lui. Il s'étonna de sentir son corps presque aussi chaud que le sien. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais malheureusement, lui ne contrôlait pas la glace. Et il ne valait mieux pas qu'il fasse appel à son cosmos.

« Non, murmura Dégel en venant donner un coup de langue dans son cou qui lui arracha un frisson. J'aime ta chaleur. Elle est agréable… Douce. »

Cherchant la fraicheur, il se pressa contre lui, la tête nichée dans son cou. Kardia se mordit la lèvre et arrêta ses mains sur les hanches de son ami.

« Tu sais que c'est à moi que tu donnes encore plus chaud là ? »

Il y eut une seconde de flottement. Juste une petite seconde où, plus que de le voir, Kardia devina aisément le rouge vif qui était monté aux joues de son compagnon. Prenant conscience de son attitude, Dégel s'écarta soudainement, le visage dissimulé derrière sa masse de cheveux aux reflets émeraude. Kardia le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se sauve pour le ramener contre lui avec un rire amusé.

« Pardon... souffla le Saint des Glaces d'une voix gênée en évitant de croiser son regard.

- T'es con… tu crois vraiment que ça peut me gêner ? Je risque juste de te donner encore plus chaud si tu continues comme ça »

Avec un sourire timide, Dégel releva les yeux vers lui. Lentement, il vint réclamer un baiser, venant caresser ses lèvres des siennes. Une fièvre bien plus agréable que celle du soleil envahissait lentement son corps. Une lueur malicieuse brilla un instant au fond de ses pupilles violacées, voilées par une nouvelle chaleur.

« On pari ?


	10. Chapitre 10 : Froideur

**Titre :** Ardent**  
****Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Un nouveau début de week-end sous un presque soleil, ça veut dire quoi ? nouveau chapitre !

Merci pour tous vos commentaire ! Je continues à faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir des textes de qualité, promis.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

Si certains d'entre vous ont des idées à soumettre pour d'éventuels prochains drabbles, vous pouvez toujours les proposer dans les reviews ou par MP. Bonne lecture !

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

Leia26 : Merci pour prendre le temps de laisser des reviews régulière ! J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont tout autant.

* * *

Une serviette ridicule recouvrant sa tête, emmitouflé dans un gros pull et une écharpe, Kardia n'en menait pas large. Son corps entier tremblait. Le moindre de ses muscles semblait vouloir peser une tonne. Sans compter la fourmilière qui s'y était installée. Et malgré le feu crépitant qui réchauffait la pièce, il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette impression d'être plus froid qu'un glaçon.

D'accord, il l'avait un peu cherché. Peut-être même plus qu'un peu.

Mais taquiner son meilleur ami avait toujours été tellement drôle. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Surtout lors de ses petites visites surprises en Sibérie. Forcément, s'il n'avait pas cherché à le taquiner un peu ça ne serait pas arrivé. Il ne se serait pas aventuré sur cette plaque de glace qui recouvrait un lac. Mais il aimait voir cette petite lueur d'inquiétude qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles violacées. Ais il faisait toujours attention à lui.

Enfin…

Pour le coup, il s'était raté. Il savait bien qu'il aurait pu y rester. Mais il avait un ange gardien avec lui pour lui éviter ce genre de bêtise. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il les faisait. Dégel finissait toujours par lui pardonner. Et même à en rire. Au final, c'était bien son but.

Encore plus que l'inquiétude, il aimait l'entendre rire.

Mais tout ne s'était pas vraiment déroulé comme prévu.

Loin du rire, il n'avait obtenu que dédain. Il n'avait pourtant pas fait pire que sa première apparition où il avait manqué de se jeter dans un ravin. Quelque chose avait changé. Dégel s'était montré froid, même quand il était arrivé. Une distance qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Et là, alors que le Saint des Glaces le fixait avec une colère non dissimulée, il le ressentait encore plus.

Il devrait être sur ses genoux, dans ses bras. À essayer de trouver quelque chose pour le titiller. Mais non. Il avait repoussé ses caresses et son approche. Il avait cru que c'était son irritation, mais elle aurait dû être passée maintenant. Il y avait autre chose. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Hey, Dégel… tenta-t-il malgré sa voix chevrotante avec un faible espoir de le sortir de son mutisme. Tu comptes rester muet tout le temps que je suis là ? »

Aucune réponse. Aucune réaction. Pour la première fois, il comprit pourquoi les gens admiraient tant les Chevaliers des Glaces. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi stoïque. Aussi sévère. Il soupira et posa la tête dans sa paume sans le quitter des yeux.

« Déjà que je ne viens pas souvent, si en plus on ne peut même pas discuter !

- Si c'est pour essayer de nous tuer à chaque fois, autant ne pas venir. »

Ses mots froids giflèrent Kardia avec une force inouïe. Les yeux écarquillés, il avait du mal à croire que cette voix qu'il savait pourtant chaleureuse pouvait avoir des échos aussi… Acerbe et perfide. Il en resta sans voix, choquée. Ce n'était pas Dégel. Ce n'était pas on Dégel.

Il perdit son sourire. Forçant son corps à lui obéir, il se releva, un peu chancelant malgré tout. Enlevant la serviette de sa tête, il la replia pour la poser sur le dossier d'une chaise. Dégel n'avait pas bougé, son regard toujours fixé sur lui dans cette attitude hypocrite. Il s'en détourna.

« Très bien. Je ne reviendrais plus si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Une main agrippa sa manche, l'empêchant de franchir le seuil de la porte. Sans un bruit, Dégel s'était relevé pour le retenir. Kardia tourna la tête pour l'observer. L'ombre dans son regard semblait s'atténuer. Mais quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du grec, il sembla réaliser son geste et le relâcha dans un sursaut.

Énervé par cette attitude, Kardia claqua de la langue en un tic agacé et vint attraper le visage de son ami d'une poigne ferme, levant son visage à hauteur du sien.

« Alors c'est ça que tu veux devenir ? questionna-t-il sans ménagement.

- C'est ce que je dois être, répondit simplement Dégel, impassible. »

Le silence retomba. Dans l'antre de la cheminée, une buche se fendit dans un bruit sourd, suivi d'une seconde.

« Tu vaux mieux que ça. Je pensais que t'étais un homme de parole. J'ai dû me tromper sur toi. »

Une lueur de doute passa dans le regard de Dégel. Il ouvrit la bouche, hésita quelques secondes, et baissa les yeux, fuyant le regard de son ami. Mais Kardia, obstiné, refusait de lâcher l'affaire.

« Chevalier du Verseau ou non je me fous de la tradition. Je m'en fous de ce qu'on essaye de te faire croire ici. Je ne te laisserais pas devenir une poupée de glace. Alors quand je reviendrais, je veux te voir t'énerver et me taper dessus, c'est compris ? »

La mâchoire de Dégel manqua de se décrocher du reste de son visage. Avec autant de délicatesse qu'un phoque, Kardia lui referma la bouche avant de relâcher son visage. S'engouffrant dans le manteau neigeux de l'extérieur, Dégel entendit sa voix continuer à râler sur le climat avant de disparaître en même temps que son propriétaire.

« Et puis franchement la prochaine fois, y'a intérêt à y'avoir un meilleur chauffage parce qu'on se les pèle dans ce pays. Quelle idée franchement ! Saint des glaces de mes fesses… »


	11. Chapitre 11 : Éternité

**Titre :** Éternité  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Bon mardi matin à tous ! *a encore les yeux collés*

J'espère que vous allez bien en ce grisâtre début de semaine (ou peut-être qu'il fait beau chez vous, dans ce cas je veux bien un bout de soleil !).

Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

C'est assez amusant les statistiques des chapitres, de voir les chapitres que vous aimez/ n'aimez pas. Je n'aurais pas pensé ça en postant, mais après tout, tant mieux, vous êtes nombreux à me suivre régulièrement et j'en suis toute heureuse ^-^

Donc aussi un grand merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui passent par ici !

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

Leia26 : Et voila la suite ! Ou tout du moins une suite. j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les précédents, merci pour ta fidélité !

* * *

Une vague vint mourir aux pieds des deux jeunes hommes assis sur le sable. Reflétées par l'immensité océane, les étoiles leur souriaient, leur accordant, pour une nuit de plus, leurs grâces et leurs secrets. Comme souvent, ils s'étaient exilés loin du Sanctuaire dès la nuit tombée. Dans le silence et l'obscurité de la nuit, Dégel avait suivi son compagnon jusqu'à l'enceinte du Sanctuaire, tels deux fantômes, et l'avait laissé les emmener dans cet endroit qui représentait tant à ses yeux.

L'endroit où Kardia avait grandi. Cette plage de sable fin à l'abri des regards où il l'avait fait rêver, lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Celui où il l'emmenait, presque toutes les nuits avant que l'un d'entre eux ne parte en mission pour plusieurs jours ou semaines. Personne ne savait jamais combien de temps une mission pouvait se prolonger. Dégel frissonna quand un courant d'air venant de l'océan vint caresser sa peau. Il replia ses genoux contre son torse pour y poser sa tête, observant ce paysage magnifique dont il n'arrivait jamais à se lasser.

Le sentant bouger, Kardia se redressa et vint passer les bras autour de lui dans un silence religieux presque effrayant pour cette boule de nerf sur patte. Appréciant ce calme rare, le Chevalier du Verseau se cala contre lui, se laissant inonder de sa chaleur dont il ne pourrait profiter avant un long moment.

« Tu crois qu'on vivra deux cents ans ? »

Dégel leva la tête vers son ami avec une lueur interrogative dans le regard. Les yeux perdus dans une contemplation profonde de l'océan, Kardia semblait ailleurs, tiraillé par des pensées insaisissables. Avec douceur, Dégel vint passer une main sur sa joue. Il ne réagit pas.

« Ton Maître aussi a vécu longtemps, non ? Tu crois qu'on survivra aussi longtemps qu'eux ? », insista le Scorpion.

Le Chevalier des Glaces sentit un léger malaise s'installer quand il rencontra le regard de son compagnon. Sans répondre, il sonda cet éclat étrangement profond dans ses prunelles. Avait-il peur de la mission qui l'attendait ? Il avait du mal à imaginer Kardia avoir peur. Lui qui ne reculait jamais devant rien, qui trouvait toujours à défier l'impossible et la vie elle-même. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne recherche pas l'éternité. », répondit Dégel avec une sincérité presque naïve.

Kardia se replongea dans son mutisme et sa réflexion. La main de Dégel sur sa joue glissa dans ses cheveux, effleura son épaule dont il épousa la courbe avec grâce. S'inquiétait-il de son cœur ? Il ne le croyait pas non plus. Et de toute façon, il aurait beau se trouver à des milliers de kilomètre, il ne le laisserait pas mourir à cause de ça. Une promesse que Dégel s'était fait à lui-même il y a bien longtemps et qu'il tiendrait quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Malgré tout, il prit le temps d'y penser. Que ferait-il s'il vivait aussi longtemps que Krest ? S'il avait l'occasion de traverser les siècles ? Quelqu'un se présenterait pour prendre sa place en tant que Chevalier d'Or bien avant qu'il ne meure. Sans doute laisserait-il son armure sans hésiter. Mais que ferait-il se sa vie ensuite ? Il ne se l'imaginait pas. Peut-être s'exilerait-il une fois que Kardia aurait lui aussi trouvé un successeur. Il sourit et vint caler la tête contre le cou de son compagnon, se frayant une place entre quelques mèches azurées.

« Et tu voudrais faire quoi, dans deux cents ans ? Je suis sûr que tu mènerais la vie dure à nos successeurs. »

Les lèvres de Kardia s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier avec un ricanement approbatif. Dégel plaignait déjà les pauvres bougres qui devraient s'occuper de l'armure du Scorpion après lui. Comme une pensée se superposant à la sienne durant une seconde, l'image de deux hommes s'imposa dans son esprit. Perdu au milieu de colonnes ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle de son temple, un jeune homme blond tenait dans ses bras une autre personne. Juste quelques éternelles secondes, il put sentit tout le désespoir de cet homme face à la mort d'une personne aimée. Un instant, l'image de lui et Kardia se superposa à celle de ces deux inconnus.

Il frissonna à nouveau, soudain mal à l'aise. L'image avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Pourtant, ce sentiment d'oppression s'était imprimé dans chaque parcelle de son être. Ces hommes portaient des armures d'or qu'il n'avait aucune peine à reconnaître. Il se serra contre Kardia, essayant de chasser ce malaise déchirant son cœur. Sentant son mal-être, Kardia se détacha légèrement pour le regarder avec une légère inquiétude.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Dégel secoua lentement la tête, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Ce n'est rien… Tu sais, je ne tiens pas vraiment à vivre des siècles, déclara-t-il soudain en revenant sur le précédent sujet. Je préfère profiter du moment présent. Si le temps nous accorde une longue vie… On aura le temps d'y penser, non ? »

Kardia le regarda d'un air sceptique avant de hausser les épaules, le reprenant contre lui, les lèvres déformées par une grimace songeuse. Dégel soupira légèrement et ferma les yeux, laissant le vent emporter avec lui ses pensées. Il voulait juste être avec Kardia. Le reste lui importait peu. Kardia qui serait parti loin de lui à l'aube. Son cœur se serra. La douleur de perdre un être cher. Il se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête.

« Alors tu m'as pas dit, je te rapporte quoi de mon séjour, cette fois ?

- Reviens entier avec un cœur en bon état, ça sera déjà bien. »

Kardia grogna d'un air vexé, mais son sourire prouvait le contraire. Il vint passer une main amusée dans les cheveux aigue-marine de son ami avant de lui ébouriffer avec un rire amer. Dégel fit écho à son grognement en essayant de se dégager. Mais Kardia le tenait trop bien pour le laisser s'échapper.

« T'as raison en fait. Te supporter pendant deux cents ans ça serait vraiment trop mortel ! »

Réussissant à s'extirper des griffes du Scorpion, Dégel se releva et s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas. Avec un soupir désespéré, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux en fouillis, essayant d'y remettre de l'ordre. Il espérait ne croiser personne quand ils reviendraient au Sanctuaire au petit matin.

« Si je t'ennuie tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à partir ! » railla le Verseau, sur les nerfs.

Kardia haussa un sourcil en le regardant avant de se relever en époussetant son pantalon. Dégel le regarda faire, surpris de son silence et de son manque de réaction. Quand Kardia ancra son regard dans le sien, il était déjà trop tard.

« Très bien. »

Il voulut l'attraper, mais le Chevalier avait déjà disparu, le laissant seul, comme le dernier des imbéciles, au milieu d'une plage déserte. Dégel soupira. Heureusement qu'il était parti, sinon il lui aurait bien enfoncé son poing dans la figure. Il respira profondément en se tournant vers l'océan, écoutant le bruit des vagues venant mourir sur les rochers. Il ne pensait pas qu'il le prendrait mal.

Une nouvelle vague vint lécher la peau de ses pieds. Il baissa les yeux, résigné. Kardia n'était qu'un imbécile. Il n'aimait pas non plus les au revoir, mais il aimait encore moins quand il partait en mission après s'être fâché avec lui. Tant pis. Il attendrait son retour. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix.

Le cœur lourd, il observa son visage se refléter dans l'eau à la lumière de la lune. Un instant, il crut distinguer le visage d'un autre homme. Des cheveux aussi ardents que la lave, des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Il cligna des yeux. L'imagine avait disparu. Se donnant une claque mentale, il se secoua un bon coup. Kardia reviendrait vite et en pleine forme. Comme toujours. Il suffisait d'être patient.

Dans une poussée de résignation, il se téléporta jusqu'à l'entrée du Sanctuaire, maudissant son compagnon et son esprit tordu.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Douleur

**Titre :** Douleur  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Ça y est, on est vendredi ! Pas que je m'exclame de joie à l'idée de poster (enfin si, un peu quand même), mais ça annonce surtout, bientôt le week-end ! Pour tout ceux qui auront passés des examens cette semaine, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour vous ! Un bon repos pour ces deux jours à venir, et un bon courage pour cette dernière journée de travail.

Déjà le douzième chapitre ! Dieu que le temps passe vite. Bientôt, j'aurais publié presque la moitié de mes textes !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La douleur. Irradiante. Insoutenable. Chaque parcelle de son corps était en train de brûler de ce feu dévorant chaque goutte de son sang. Ses muscles tendus par la souffrance se contractaient dans de violentes torsions incontrôlables, lui arrachant des plaintes de plus en plus faibles alors que ses forces le quittaient un peu plus à chaque seconde passée dans cet enfer.

Lentement, il sentait son esprit s'engluer de plus en plus dans cette condition dont il ne pouvait s'extirper. Il aurait pu croire que ses nerfs, à force de trop de douleur, auraient lâché tôt ou tard. Il n'en était rien. Chaque vague ardente semblait lécher sa peau avec une délectation minutieusement cruelle pour être sûre de n'épargner aucune zone. De la pointe de son oreille jusqu'au bout des ongles, chaque soubresaut de conscience n'était que douleur à l'état pur.

Son corps lâcherait avant son esprit. Il le savait. Ce cœur défaillant finirait par s'arrêter, ou exploser, en l'emmenant avec lui. Et pourtant, il se forçait à s'accrocher. Malgré la douleur et la souffrance que cela lui procurait, ses lèvres étaient courbées en un sourire vicieux et animal illisible pour celui qui n'y prenait pas garde. Il ne laisserait pas ce corps crever ici. Pas comme ça. Devrait-il traverser l'enfer.

Il savait.

Quelques instants, sa carcasse ardente sembla se calmer. Il en profita pour reprendre sa respiration, se passant un bras tremblant sur le front pour en essuyer la sueur, ignorant l'élancement de son muscle épuisé à ce simple geste. Un bref regard autour de lui pour constater que la nuit était tombée. Il grimaça quand sa vue se troubla et ferma les yeux, en proie à un vertige désagréable. Les secondes s'égrenaient si lentement… Et si rapidement en même temps. Le temps s'était mêlé dans un amalgame vaseux et indéfini.

Un nouveau feu s'embrasa dans sa poitrine, lui arrachant un cri rauque alors qu'il plaquait ses mains sur la source de sa douleur, griffant sa peau comme pour arracher l'organe qui lui causait tant de peine. Son corps s'arqua, faisant craquer ses vertèbres jusqu'au point de rupture. Avec une lenteur cruelle, la chaleur se propagea le long de ses veines. Il la sentit s'emparer de son torse, le long de ses jambes. Remonter jusqu'à ses épaules pour s'étirer jusque dans ses bras.

Le spasme qui agita son corps s'étouffa de lui-même lorsqu'elle saisit sa gorge, à la conquête de nouveaux territoires. Sa main vint frapper le mur avec violence, faisant vibrer la pierre. Un filet de sang s'écoula le long de la façade, mais il ne ressentit pas la moindre once de douleur. Trop faible, trop éphémère. Non, rien ne pouvait aider ce corps porté à ébullition.

Il sentit la corde de son inconscience se tendre un peu plus, prête à se briser, au même titre que celle de sa vie. Avec une rage sourde, son poing frappa de nouveau le mur en faisant voler la poussière dans les rayons lunaires. Son corps lui hurlait de s'abandonner. Et malgré sa résistance, il savait qu'il avait atteint ses limites. Jamais il n'avait lutté aussi longtemps. Ni avec autant de hargne. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Mais il ne lâcherait pas la moindre seconde. Il était trop fier.

Il savait.

C'est quand il se sentit partir que la douleur régressa. Lentement, le feu commença à refluer, libérant son corps, lui faisant retrouver l'air qui lui avait tant manqué. Un froid bienfaiteur s'étendait dans ses membres, apaisait son mal. Il n'était même pas surpris. À travers les brumes de sa conscience, le sourire de loup sur ses lèvres s'élargit. Même si ça devait plus avoir l'air d'une grimace que d'un sourire. Sans le voir, il vint agripper d'une poigne de fer le bras qui s'était posé sur sa poitrine.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour se retrouver face au visage froid et concentré de son ami de toujours. Devant son air tellement sérieux, il aurait pu éclater de rire si un sursaut nerveux ne l'en avait pas empêché, transformant son éclat de voix en un râle plaintif. Il pouvait ressentir dans ses veines le feu et la glace mener leur combat pour la domination de cet hôte si agréable, refusant d'abandonner du terrain.

À chaque nouvel élancement, ses ongles se plantaient dans la peau du bras du Verseau, la lacérant sans remords. Mais il avait confiance. Il savait qu'il ne perdrait pas. Même si la glace était tout aussi douloureuse que le feu qui rongeait son cœur. Il fallait soigner le mal par le mal. Il savait que son compagnon détestait ça.

D'un geste rapide, il attrapa le second bras du Verseau, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre en l'attirant contre lui. Il se redressa sur un coude avec une légère grimace à la douleur de ce simple geste, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de son compagnon quelques secondes.

Assez longtemps pour profiter de leur douceur froide. Malgré la douleur dans sa poitrine suite au froid perçant qui déchira son corps tel un avertissement. Assez longtemps pour laisser une trace de son passage de ses dents sur ses lèvres avec un ricanement qui n'échappa pas à son camarade qui le repoussa sans ménagement.

Kardia n'avait pas cessé de sourire une seule seconde.

Il l'observa lécher le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre alors que le combat reprenait dans son corps. Cette fois, il s'y abandonna complètement. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de rien. Mais il savait qui gagnerait cette bataille.

Quand, enfin, son cœur revint à la normale, les premiers rayons de l'astre solaire pointaient leur nez à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Le corps en nage et épuisé, Kardia était incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Son compagnon ne valait pas beaucoup mieux, après tant d'efforts, mais son état ne l'empêcha pas de se relever avec cette fierté froide et indomptable.

De longues secondes, ils se fixèrent dans un silence lourd. Une confrontation silencieuse. L'un comme l'autre conscient du jeu sans fin qui venait de se dérouler.

Le rire fatigué du gardien du huitième temple fut ce qui fendit finalement la lourdeur de l'atmosphère. D'un geste de la main à moitié tremblant, il salua son compagnon comme il l'aurait fait en toute circonstance, fidèle à lui-même. Quand Dégel se retourna pour sortir du temple, il ne put masquer le sourire qui vint soulever de quelques millimètres le coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. »

Satisfait, Kardia le regarda s'en aller avant de s'adonner à un sommeil sans rêves.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Cheveux

**Titre :** Cheveux  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Le début de semaine est arrivé trop vite ! Week-end décidément trop court... Vivement le prochain. Mais en attendant, voila quand même ce que je vous avais promis ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire ^-^

Ca y est, j'ai dépassé les 12 chapitres de publier, cette histoire prend désormais la première classe dans mon classement de fic niveau "longueur" en terme de chapitre. ouais, tout le monde s'en fout, je sais bien, mais je partage ma joie avec vous quand même xD

Merci à tous les fidèles qui me suivent (vous avez tous droit à un bonbon gratuit et un chocolat pour chacun de vos messages hihi), et à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

Leia26 : Merci pour tes deux commentaires ! Ah bah on peut avoir des visions c'est pas pour autant qu'il connait l'avenir et qu'il sait comment il va mourir (il ne vaut mieux pas d'ailleurs, le pauvre petit !)

brany : Une nouvelle tête ! Bonjour :) Merci d'avoir prit le temps d'avoir laissé un message, j'espère te revoir bientôt ^-^ (oui puis euh merci pour le compliment aussi *oublie l'essentiel*)

* * *

« Tu devrais te laisser pousser les cheveux.

- Eh ? »

Dégel haussa un sourcil et leva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec le regard très sérieux du petit Scorpion. Assis dans son dos, il s'amusait depuis plus d'une heure à essayer de lui enlever les mèches rebelles de sa chevelure pendant qu'il finissait son livre.

« Je suis sûr que tu serais magnifique avec des cheveux longs. Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas ? T'aimes pas ça ? »

Dégel fit une moue, un peu gêné par ses paroles. Finement, il détourna la tête pour essayer de dissimuler la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues. Lentement il secoua la tête avant de récupérer son marque-page et de poser son livre à côté de lui. Connaissant Kardia, s'il commençait à partir dans ses idées, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de le finir tant qu'il était avec lui.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'aime bien tes cheveux. »

Dégel se retourna pour faire face à son ami, restant entre ses jambes et lui sourit. Il avait toujours aimé les longs cheveux du Scorpion. Il aimait glisser ses mains dedans. Ils étaient doux, souples. Avec cette odeur si particulière de chaleur des jours d'étés. Dans ses rêves de petit enfant, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir la même chevelure. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Pourquoi tu les laisses pas pousser alors ?

- Mon Maître ne veut pas. »

Ce fut au tour de Kardia de prendre un air surpris. Il repassa pensivement une main dans les cheveux du Verseau qui le contemplait avec un air un peu sceptique, craignant un peu ce qui pourrait lui passer par l'esprit. Il était tellement imprévisible… Lorsqu'il vit son sourire s'étirer avec un regard brillant, Dégel comprit bien vite que le pire était à venir.

« Et si…

- Kardia, non, interrompit le garçon. Je ne peux pas. C'est tout. C'est comme ça.

- Mais ! Si c'est ce que tu veux, je vois pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas, c'est injuste ! C'est pas comme si ça gênait en plus. Je veux te voir avec les cheveux longs ! »

Kardia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air renfrogné qui fit rire son ami. C'était juste un caprice parmi d'autres. Mais c'est vrai que l'idée le laissait rêveur. Il vint poser la tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer. Il ressemblerait à Kardia s'il se laissait pousser les cheveux. Ca lui plaisait bien.

« J'essaierais de lui en parler…

- S'il veut pas, c'est moi qui irais et il verra ! »

Amusé, Dégel passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami et vint embrasser sa joue. Une mèche bleutée vint chatouiller son nez qu'il repoussa en soufflant dessus.

« Tu dis toujours n'importe quoi.

- C'est pas n'importe quoi ! Je le ferais si c'est pour toi ! »

De nouveau, les joues du Verseau se colorèrent d'une jolie couleur rosée. Il vint enfouir sa tête dans son cou pour se dissimuler et se serra contre lui. Il disait toujours des choses comme ça. Lui qui avait toujours du mal à montrer ce qu'il ressentait… À qui on apprenait à refouler toute émotion, il admirait cette façon d'être si naturelle et si spontanée. Une simplicité si vraie. Presque contagieuse par moment. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait croire à ses paroles. Quoi qu'il dise, il ne lui avait jamais menti. Il avait toujours tenu la moindre de ses promesses. Même les plus farfelues.

« Je sais… T'es assez stupide pour vraiment le faire.

- Je suis pas stupide ! »

Il redressa la tête, le visage encore un peu coloré, mais souriant. Évitant de croiser son regard, il vint rapidement déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de se relever d'un bond pour faire volte-face, gêné, sans attendre la moindre réaction. Filant vers la sortie, il se stoppa juste avant de passer la porte de la pièce, il s'arrêta, semblant hésiter un peu avant de se lancer.

« Peut-être que… j'insisterais… un peu… »

Il disparut sous les yeux d'un Scorpion amusé qui se disait qu'il avait de bonnes chances de le voir avec une longue tignasse dans pas longtemps… Et se délectait déjà de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire comme œuvre d'art avec.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Intronisation

**Titre :** Intronisation  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Il fait beau, il fait (trop) chaud, c'est le jour idéel pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il vous rafraîchisse des masses (quoi que...), mais en tout cas, il est là, tout frais, tout chaud, tou beau. Il n'attend plus que vous ! Approchez, mesdames et messieurs, dans un instant... *s'enfui en courant*

Si ça en intéresse certain(e)s, j'aurais un petit jeu à vous proposer au prochain chapitre, maintenant que j'en ai un nombre conséquent derrière moi. Rien ne vous oblige à participer, c'est juste histoire de passer le temps. Enfin, on verra ça dimanche !

* * *

C'était le grand jour. Celui que l'un et l'autre avaient espéré depuis des années. Réunis dans la salle du trône du Pope, onze Chevaliers d'Or attendaient dans un silence religieux. Le dernier d'entre eux allait rejoindre les rangs. En ces temps où une nouvelle Guerre Sainte se préparait, ils allaient de nouveau être complets.

Kardia avait du mal à tenir en place. Lui qui n'aimait déjà pas l'inaction. Il était impatient. Il ne manquait plus que l'invité principal. Sa silhouette apparut en haut des marches. Fier et orgueilleux, le Chevalier s'avança au milieu des deux rangées que formaient ses futurs confrères. Le regard droit et sérieux, il passait devant chacun dans une arrogance et une impassibilité calculée. Kardia réprima un frisson quand il le sentit passer à côté de lui en soulevant ce petit air froid si significatif.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Pour lui, cela semblait faire des siècles. Il aurait voulu l'attraper, le retenir et s'enfuir avec lui loin des regards. Mais il ne bougea pas. Aujourd'hui, Dégel prétendait au titre qui lui revenait de droit. Il n'était plus l'enfant naïf et craintif qu'il avait connu il y a bien des années. Aujourd'hui était l'accomplissement d'une vie. Kardia respectait ce jour qu'il avait attendu avec une impatiente sans doute plus grande que celle du concerné.

Avec majesté, Dégel mit un genou à terre devant le Pope. Quand ce dernier se leva, le silence déjà présent dans la pièce gagna en intensité. Plus personne ne bougeait le moindre muscle. Le cliquetis métallique des armures avait cessé. Chacun retenait son souffle. Lorsque l'Armure du Verseau se présenta devant le Chevalier, il ne fallut qu'un effleurement.

Une lumière dorée emplit la pièce. Kardia dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Son cœur loupa un battement devant le spectacle qui l'attendait. Droit comme un poteau, le visage légèrement relevé dans une mimique orgueilleuse, Dégel revêtait son Armure d'Or. Étincelante, vivante. Elle épousait ses muscles dans une rare perfection. Elle était faite pour lui. Une certitude écrasante qu'aucune personne dans cette pièce n'aurait pu être en mesure de nier.

Comme pour affirmer ce fait déjà établi, un cosmos lourd emplit la pièce. Un air glacé envahit chaque parcelle d'air. Du coin de l'œil, Kardia distingua quelques frissons dans les rangs. Lui-même pouvait ressentir sur ses épaules la puissance écrasante du cosmos de son nouveau frère d'armes. Même Asmita semblait décontenancé devant une telle force de caractère. Il retint un sourire de justesse.

Un à un, Dégel croisa et soutint le regard des Chevaliers qui l'observaient. Le jugeaient. Quand il croisa celui de Kardia, ce dernier ne put retenir un frémissement d'exaltation. Dégel ne s'attarda pas.

Tel un prince, il s'avança de nouveau entre les Chevaliers. Il était entré en élève. Il ressortait en Homme investi du pouvoir des Dieux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il disparut de l'encadrement de la porte que l'air retrouva sa température normale. Enfin, tout retrouva vie. Les Chevaliers sortirent à leurs tours, rejoignant leur maison. Certains restèrent pour échanger leurs opinions.

Kardia sortit du temple du Pope et s'arrêta devant la première marche, son regard plongeant vers le onzième temple que son nouveau propriétaire devait déjà avoir rejoint. Dégel ferait un Chevalier du Verseau exemplaire. Il l'avait toujours su. Suivant la voie de ses prédécesseurs, il deviendrait l'Homme des Glaces. Le Sage, le Solitaire. Celui que rien n'atteint. Il était fier de le voir accomplir ce pour quoi il s'était battu.

Mais il était déçu.

Déçu de ne pas avoir eu droit à un sourire. De ne pas avoir perçu, quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, cette étincelle qui éclairait généralement ses prunelles océans tel le reflet d'une étoile. Déçu d'être relégué au même rang que tous les autres. Il aurait voulu un signe, aussi infime soit-il, pour lui prouver que l'enfant qu'il avait connu existait toujours derrière ce mur de glace.

Il descendit les marches, une à une, l'estomac noué dans une espérance cruellement incertaine.

Celle que le Chevalier n'avait pas complètement remplacé l'Homme.

Mais plus encore, il voulait croire que leur promesse n'était pas tombée dans le gouffre de l'oubli.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Lunette

**Titre :** Lunette  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**

Alors, je vous avais parlé d'un petit jeu la dernière fois. Je vais vous expliquer les règles. Enfin, le principe, parce qu'il n'y a pas de règles en fait *rire* Donc, pour ceux que ça intéresse (et je devine que vous ne serez pas nombreux !). C'est un travail sur les textes publiés depuis le départ (qui sont au nombre de 15 avec ce chapitre maintenant [et là, je trépigne sur ma chaise de façon tout à fait ridicule]).

Considérons que chaque texte possède deux attributs.

Le premier concerne la date que le texte concerne vis-à-vis de l'évolution de nos deux zigotos. Pour vous aider un peu, quand j'ai écrit mes textes, j'avais trois temps de base : enfant, adulte moyen (plus ou moins égal à adolescent), chevalier. Après c'est rajouté la distinction post/pré gaiden de Dégel (parce que pour lui ça fait une différence dans les détails de son histoire), mais ça c'est optionnel.

Le second, un peu plus… discret parfois, concerne tous les liens existant entre les textes. Dans mes notes (oui je tiens à jour mes notes au fur et à mesure des publications), j'ai soigneusement pris soin de conserver les infimes fils rouges qui me servent de fil conducteur d'un texte à l'autre. Généralement, ça se résume à une phrase, ou un mot qui fait que le texte fait référence à un de ses prédécesseurs, ou successeurs. Bien sûr certains chapitres sont là juste comme, histoire de raconter une histoire, sans forcément un lien particulier. Tout comme d'autres peuvent se baser sur plusieurs textes.

Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, le jeu à deux objectifs : deviner à quelle époque correspond le texte, et réussir à récupérer tous les liens entre les textes (déjà plus compliqué). Si ça vous intéresse (et que vous vous ennuyiez vraiment, j'en conviens), vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer des mp (les reviews étant un peu moins pratique pour ce genre de choses), je vous répondrais.

Ca peut être amusant à faire (enfin moi j'me suis bien amusé à faire mes liens qui m'auront souvent inspiré des idées – débiles), donc à voir… J'attends vos retours (et là je me dis que personne ne va jouer le jeu xD)

Bref, après ce pavé, une bonne lecture à vous tous et bon dimanche !

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

Leia26 : Ça doit quand même pas être très pratique les cheveux long quand on se bat. Bon, ils ont de la chance, le vent est quand même toujours du bon cotés ! Je suis jalouse moi j'me prend toujours mes cheveux dans la figure quand y'a du vent

* * *

_« Ça fait mal ? »_

_Sa main glissa sur sa joue, remonta sur sa pommette. Il dessina le contour de son œil du bout des doigts, plongé dans ses pupilles d'un parme étincelant de vie. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se mordilla la lèvre, perdu quelque part entre l'énervement et la frustration. Quelqu'un l'avait blessé. Au point qu'il était censé porter ces stupides lunettes pour y voir à plus de cinq mètres. Il aurait aimé avoir cet homme entre ses mains pour lui faire expirer lui-même son dernier soupir._

_Il aurait pris son temps pour le tuer. Lentement. Douloureusement. Il se serait délecté de ce spectacle. _

_Mais il n'en montrait rien. De toute façon, cet homme était déjà mort. Et l'aurait-il eu en face de lui qu'il n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt. L'homme qui lui avait infligé ces blessures était quelqu'un d'important pour son compagnon. Très important. Un père, un mentor._

_Alors il n'avait rien dit. Il ne dirait rien. Jamais. Mais le voir avec ces choses n'empêchait pas son sang de bouillir dans ses veines, prêt à relâcher ce volcan de colère dissimulé dans son cœur._

_« Ce n'est pas douloureux. C'est juste… flou. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »_

_Dégel ferma les yeux alors que cette main sur son visage se faisait caressante. Il réprima un frisson alors qu'elle se glissait dans sa chevelure pour se perdre entre de longues mèches. Il les rouvrit pour permettre à son camarade de continuer son observation minutieuse, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix avant qu'il n'ait répondu à la moindre de ses interrogations._

_« Et quand tu te bats ? »_

_Kardia fut incapable de dissimuler la pointe d'anxiété qui s'était glissée parmi ses mots. Dégel eut un sourire attendri et vint poser son front contre le sien avant de lui répondre d'une voix douce, presque un murmure._

_« Je retrouve ma vision quand j'augmente mon cosmos. Mais ce n'est que temporaire. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, donc… »_

_Kardia fit la moue. Il n'était pas réellement d'accord avec le point de vue de son ami, mais ne rajouta rien. Une idée lumineuse commençait déjà à poindre dans les recoins de son esprit. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un fin sourire. _

_« J'ai la solution alors ! » s'écria-t-il avec gaieté._

_Au regard interrogatif du Saint des Glaces, il se contenta de s'installer un peu plus confortablement sur ses genoux avant de poser ses mains sur ses tempes. Il en appela à son cosmos. Il le laissa s'insinuer dans son être, se propager dans chacune de ses cellules. Avec douceur, il le fit remonter en long filet jusqu'à ses mains._

_Dégel ferma les yeux sous l'affluence d'énergie qui le frappa de plein fouet. Un choc soudain qui manqua de l'assommer malgré la bienveillance de son geste. Ressentant son malaise, Kardia réduisit le flux, essayant de canaliser l'énergie qu'il transmettait. L'impression sourde et oppressante reflua, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une douceur chaleureuse._

_Dégel se détendit presque instantanément. Il était bien. Il ne savait pas ce que cherchait à faire son compagnon, mais son pouvoir de relaxation n'était plus à prouver. Du moins… c'était relaxant pour lui. Tous ses maux les plus infimes refluaient lentement. Ce mal de tête qui traînait toujours non loin de sa conscience s'envola. Ne restait qu'un vide agréablement calme. Un soupir proche de l'extase franchit ses lèvres. N'aurait-il pas eu Kardia sur ses genoux qu'il aurait déjà glissé de cette chaise depuis longtemps._

_« Ouvre les yeux. »_

_Le murmure lui parvint aussi distinctement qu'un cri. Il obéit à l'injonction sans discuter en repoussant la légère pointe de déception à l'idée de quitter cette chaude obscurité. Quand les lignes de sa vision se dessinèrent devant ses yeux, tout était net._

_Plus net qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir le monde. Perplexe, il leva une main au niveau de ses yeux. Son regard glissa sur chaque creux, chaque mont. S'arrêtant sur chaque pli de peau qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Quand il releva les yeux vers Kardia, il ne put détacher les yeux de son visage. _

_Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau._

_« Alors ? demanda-t-il en jubilant sur place. Ça a fonctionné ? »_

_Dégel hocha la tête, incapable de détourner le regard. Il se rendit soudain compte des mains de son compagnon posées sur sa taille. Pourtant, il sentait encore la présence de son cosmos en lui. Il se mordit la lèvre. _

_« Tu vas t'épuiser si tu gardes ton cosmos aussi élevé._

_- On s'en fout de ça ! Tu vois bien ? Vraiment ?_

_- Oui._

_- Génial ! »_

_Heureux, Kardia se releva d'un bond et récupéra la paire de lunettes toujours sagement posée sur la table. Pour s'amuser, il les mit sur son nez, grimaçant alors que sa vision devenait complètement trouble. Il éclata de rire. Sa colère avait disparu. Il avait trouvé un moyen d'aider. Il avait déjà laissé le passé derrière lui._

_Dégel sentit un poids quitter son cœur alors qu'une pensée s'envolait pour son Maître en même temps que les éclats de rire de son compagnon qui se retourna vers lui avec un air sérieux._

_« Franchement… Comment tu faisais pour monter les escaliers avec ça ?_


	16. Chapitre 16 : Humain

**Titre :** Humain  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**

Nouveau chapitre ! Je serais brève aujourd'hui, j'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour une jolie mise en bouche donc... je n'ai qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture !

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

Leia26 : Hehe ouais, mais je suis pas sûre que tous les chevalier s'amusent à se coiffer avec des tresses avant de partir au combat. j'imagine bien la réunion de tous les gold aux cheveux long (presque touts au final) pour se coiffer les uns les autres ça peut être rigolo ! xD

* * *

Ils tournèrent au détour d'une rue. Lancés dans leur élan, ils ne ralentirent pas. Ils continuèrent à courir, les muscles en feu et le souffle erratique. Ils entendaient toujours derrière eux le bruit de pas qui les poursuivaient. Kardia força l'allure, entrainant avec lui son ami qu'il tenait par le bras. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, mais suivit le pas.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les entrelacs de la ville, passant de ruelle en ruelle. Plus d'une fois, ils manquèrent de renverser un passant ou un étal, s'attirant les foudres d'un vendeur de fruits ou de tissus. D'autres regardaient simplement cette poursuite infernale d'un œil amusé ou réprobateur.

Couverts de poussière de la tête au pied, leurs vêtements salis, les cheveux en bataille, ils étaient le portrait craché de petit voleur de quartier.

Bon, peut-être était-ce vrai. Du moins pour l'un des deux enfants. Mais, aussi inséparables que les deux doigts d'une main, ils continuaient ensemble. Dans les bêtises comme dans les rires. L'un était l'autre. L'autre était l'un.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent. Sortis de l'enceinte de la ville, leurs poursuivants avaient visiblement renoncé à les attraper. Ou les avait perdus en cours de route. Tant pis pour eux.

Dégel se laissa tomber au sol en toussant, à moitié étouffé, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait fébrile, les muscles tremblant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et de longs filets de sueur dégoulinant sur son visage rougi par le manque d'oxygène. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu tenir aussi longtemps. Il voulut parler, mais les mots se transformèrent en une nouvelle toux dans sa gorge asséchée.

À côté de lui, Kardia n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Haletant, une main appuyée sur ses jambes pour tenir debout, il avait pourtant le sourire éblouissant de l'enfant qui a obtenu ce qu'il voulait malgré les interdictions. Dans son autre main, le fruit de son larcin. La raison qui les avait chassés de la ville à grands coups de course en travers des rues. D'un revers de manche, il s'essuya le visage, étalant un peu plus la poussière et la crasse et se redressa avec une grande inspiration.

Il se retourna vers Dégel pour l'observer quelques instants avant de lui tendre une main avec un petit rire. La grimace du garçon remplaça toutes les malédictions qu'il aurait pu lui lancer pour ce qu'il venait de lui faire vivre. Devant cet air mécontent, Kardia ne put faire autrement que d'éclater de rire. Il vint lui-même lui attraper le bras.

« Allez, viens ! On sera mieux un peu plus loin ! »

Il le tira vers lui, le forçant à se remettre debout. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Dégel se retrouva sur ses pieds, la démarche incertaine et se demandant par quel miracle il arrivait encore à tenir debout. Comme un pantin, il se laissa guider sur le petit chemin de terre qui suivait le flanc d'une colline. Kardia ne s'arrêta qu'une fois en haut, se laissant tomber sur l'herbe et l'entrainant avec lui.

Dégel se laissa faire sans protester, heureux que cette boule de nerfs lui accorde un peu de repos. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, la tête posée sur la jambe de son ami. Enfin, il pouvait respirer. Enfin, il pouvait laisser son corps se reposer. Un soupir de contentement franchit ses lèvres.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi ! »

Il eut à peine le temps de bouger qu'une pomme lui atterri entre les mains. Il haussa un sourcil en relevant les yeux vers Kardia qui avait déjà croqué dans la sienne avec enthousiaste. Il observa le fruit d'un air méfiant avec une légère moue.

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, c'est mal. S'ils apprennent qu'on vient du Sanctuaire… »

Kardia haussa les épaules avec une insouciance prononcée qui fit soupirer le petit Verseau. Il craignait et admirait à la fois cette capacité qu'il semblait posséder à ne se préoccuper de rien. Comme si tout lui était indifférent, jusque dans ses actes. Ils étaient des Chevaliers. Enfin, ils le seraient, dans une dizaine d'années. Outre que s'enfuir du Sanctuaire pour aller voler des fruits n'était pas vraiment dans leurs champs d'action, si cela remontait jusqu'au Pope… Ou jusqu'à leurs maîtres. Une grimace se dessina sur les lèvres de Dégel à cette pensée.

« On s'en fiche ! Tu devrais la manger, c'est les meilleures pommes de Grèce. »

Toujours allongé, Dégel se tourna sur le ventre pour le regarder. Il ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire. Se disant que de toute façon, il ne pourrait rendre cette pomme, il croqua dedans, ravi de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Il fut même étonné de la saveur douce et sucrée qui assaillit ses papilles à la première bouchée. Kardia avait sans doute raison… Même s'il préférait de pas savoir par quel moyen il avait établi ses comparaisons.

« Tu sais…, reprit Dégel en mastiquant son fruit, bientôt, tu ne pourras plus faire ce genre de choses.

- Justement. On va être Chevalier toute notre vie… Autant passer quelques journées en être humain libre, non ? »

Dégel fronça légèrement les sourcils en laissant de côté son trognon de pomme. Passant ses deux bras autour de la cuisse de Kardia comme autour d'un oreiller, il y reposa la tête pour se plonger dans ses réflexions.

Être un chevalier et être un homme… L'un était libre et pas l'autre ? Jamais personne ne lui avait présenté les choses de cette façon. Pourquoi un homme se priverait-il volontairement de sa liberté pour un Dieu ? Ça voulait dire que Kardia n'était pas libre ? Il fit la moue. De toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, bien que cela soit en nombre très limité, son ami avait toujours représenté la vie, dans sa plus grande ampleur. Une chose que rien ne peut arrêter. Sans limites. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi il pouvait se sentir prisonnier, lui qui se permettait toujours tout.

« Pourquoi ? finit-il par demander après un temps de silence.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu es libre. Moi aussi. »

Kardia baissa les yeux pour le regarder. Son visage était encore celui d'un garçon en train de s'attacher à comprendre un raisonnement dont la clé de voûte lui échappait. Comme s'il essayait désespérément d'y trouver une logique quelconque, même bien loin de son regard d'enfant.

« Si j'étais libre, je passerais mes journées avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas. Alors tant pis si pour une journée, je ne suis pas Chevalier, tant ça me permet de rester avec toi, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules, mais avec une voix dépourvue du moindre doute. J'ai pas le droit de prendre une pomme, mais je voulais te la faire goûter. Elle était bonne, non ? »

Son sourire éclatant embrouilla encore plus l'esprit du petit Verseau qui s'empêtra d'un cran plus profond dans ses raisonnements. En voyant sa tête complètement perdue, Kardia éclata d'un rire joyeux et vint lui passer une main dans les cheveux avec une douceur surprenante.

« Tu penses trop, c'est pas drôle ! Un jour, tu me diras ce que tu veux vraiment ? »

Dégel, perdu, hocha positivement la tête sans être vraiment certain de savoir s'il s'agissait de la bonne réponse ou pas. Mais son ami sembla satisfait et se replongea dans la contemplation du ciel qui commençait à prendre une teinte orangée au dessus d'eux.

« Allez, viens ! Je veux encore m'amuser avant de rentrer ! »

Sans prévenir, il se releva, manquant d'envoyer balader Dégel, encore accroché à sa jambe, mais qui retrouva son équilibre de justesse. Il le regarda se relever avant d'hésiter une seconde et de faire de même. Dans la bouche de Kardia, le mot amusement rimait souvent avec le mot bêtise, et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à une nouvelle course à travers la ville. Son regard plongea en bas du talus sur lequel ils étaient grimpés. Ils avaient une vue parfaite sur les ruines entourant le Sanctuaire. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir le début des marches qui disparaissaient dans les roches. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. La journée était passée trop vite.

« Dis, Kardia…, murmura soudainement le petit Verseau alors que son regard se perdait dans les hauteurs du Sanctuaire à la recherche du onzième Temple.

- Mh ?

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi… »

Comme un aimant attiré par son opposé, il revint trouver sa place dans les bras du petit Grec. Peut-être pouvait-il comprendre, un petit peu. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait encore être avec lui. D'ici quelques jours… Quelques mois si la chance était avec eux, il partirait avec son Maître pour commencer son vrai entrainement. Les choses changeraient, tous les deux grandiraient. Peut-être même que Kardia finirait par l'oublier, avec les années.

Il s'accrocha à lui avec plus de force, comme si le simple fait d'avoir une telle pensée pouvait la rendre vraie sur l'instant. Il n'avait pas envie de ça. Mais il devait continuer sur sa voie. Il n'abandonnerait pas son ami. Et Kardia ne l'abandonnerait pas. De nouveau, il sentit ses pensées s'empêtrer dans les infinis chemins de possibles que lui réservait l'avenir. Il ferma les yeux.

« Viens ! On va chercher une nouvelle pomme. On ne s'en lasse pas, hein ? »

Une brève seconde, Kardia le serra contre lui avec une force sans doute aussi grande que celle de ses sentiments avant de le lâcher pour s'élancer vers le chemin d'où ils étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt. Dégel le regarda partir en restant immobile. Derrière lui se trouvait son avenir. Son devoir, ses craintes. Devant lui s'enfuyait son présent. Son échappatoire, ses rires. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Les colonnes presque détruites se détachaient dans le ciel crépusculaire.

Il avait bien un peu de temps avant de rentrer, non ?

Retrouvant un sourire discret, il se mit à courir pour rejoindre Kardia qui l'attendait en bas de la colline. Ensemble, ils disparurent dans les rues tel un courant d'air.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Enlèvement

**Titre :** Enlèvement  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Et voila la lecture du week-end ! Venant de m'énerver pendant une heure pour installer l'écran de ma mère, je vous abandonne pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité ! Bonne lecture à vous tous et profitez biens des vacances/du week-end/De la fin de semaine (rayez les mentions inutiles) !

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

Myrto : Oh le trognon ! Dieu j'y avais même pas pensé comme jeu de mot (honte sur moi), mais joliment trouvé xD Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, et peut-être à très bientôt !

* * *

Le coup se répercuta dans ses os. Il crispa la mâchoire, refusant de leur laisser la joie d'entendre le moindre son de sa part. Il sentit son sang couler le long de sa tempe, venant s'ajouter à celui qui avait déjà sécher sur son visage. Son visage se tordit en une grimace en sentant le décor tourner autour de lui.

Il n'avait pas été assez prudent. Il s'était laissé attraper comme un pauvre débutant. Et maintenant il se retrouvait là, pieds et poings liés à une foutue chaise alors qu'un groupe de Chevalier renégats s'amusaient avec lui – et essayait parfois de lui retirer des informations sur le Sanctuaire. Il aurait du se méfier. Il s'était montré trop présomptueux.

Un nouveau choc au niveau de l'estomac lui coupa le souffle avant qu'une estocade bien placé ne le cueille au visage, une fois de plus. Sa vision, déjà défaillante, s'estompa de longues secondes avant de retrouver quelques couleurs floues. Il fit mourir de lui-même le faible gémissement de douleur qui remonta le long de sa gorge. Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir.

A moitié dans les vapes, il les entendit plus qu'il ne les vit quitter la pièce dans un empressement qui aurait pu lui paru vaguement étrange quelques instants, le temps que son corps douloureux se rappelle à lui. Il laissa sa tête tomber mollement sur sa poitrine alors qu'il cherchait sa respiration, épuisé.

Au loin, il crut entendre le fracas d'une porte. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se laisser glisser dans l'inconscience, de profiter de cette instant pour se reposer au moins un minimum. Il en avait besoin.

Le bruit d'un corps qui heurte un mur avec violence. Un deuxième. Un cri.

Ce fut ce dernier qui le tira de sa douce léthargie. Il se força à rester conscient, essayant d'aiguiser ses sens pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais les bruits étaient tout aussi flous que sa vision. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en cognant contre le mur avec une telle force qu'elle sortit de ses gonds. Il comprit.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres défigurées du tout jeune Chevalier du Verseau. Il releva péniblement la tête, ses yeux couleur marine cherchant à distinguer la silhouette de l'homme qui venait de rentrer. Avec un effort plus important qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il réussit à faire sortir la voix qu'il avait cherché à éteindre ces derniers jours.

« Hé… »

Un simple mot, écaillé et éraillé. Il se rendit compte de la sécheresse de sa gorge et de ses cordes vocales. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la vague de cosmos secouer la pièce. Emplit de colère, de soif de sang et de vengeance. Son sourire s'étira un peu plus en sentant les liens qui le retenait se dénouer un à un. Le sang et la sueur dans ses yeux ne l'empêchait pas de distinguer la chevelure d'un bleu éclatant de son bienfaiteur.

« Hé, répondit ce dernier d'un ton qui se voulait léger mais dans lequel vibrait encore les reste de sa rage. Tu m'attendais ? »

Dégel se sentit soulevé. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de son compagnon le temps que ses jambes arrêtent de trembler sous son poids. Deux bras puissants se refermèrent autour de sa taille pour alléger le feu lancinant qui baignait ses muscles crispés et endoloris.

« Bien sûr. »

Il fit un pas chancelant. Un deuxième. Peut importe qu'il trébuche ou qu'il tombe, il savait qu'il le rattraperait. Et cette rengaine, si simple et intuitive. Tellement enfantine. Il voulut rire, mais trop affaibli, le son se perdit avant de franchir ses lèvres. Celui de son compagnon remplaça le sien. Comme s'il avait deviné. Comme s'il était lui.

« J'aurais pu ne pas venir. »

Il enjamba avec précaution les corps jonchant le sol, devinant leur état pathétique. Il ne fallait jamais le mettre en colère. Son sourire fatigué se teinta d'une extrême douceur alors que le froid mordant de l'extérieur vint gifler son visage. Sa tête vint trouver un refuge naturel sur l'épaule de son camarade alors qu'il refermait les yeux, se laissant aller dans la chaleur réconfortante de son cosmos.

Et le jeu continuait. Rituel immuable. Une preuve de cette confiance aveugle qui les liait tous les deux. La main du Verseau vint trouver sa place dans la chevelure de Kardia, douce et caressante alors qu'il s'accrochait à lui avec toute la force qu'il lui restait. Et sa voix faible, mais empreinte de cette certitude sereine et inébranlable.

« Tu viens toujours… »

Les doigts autour de sa taille resserrèrent leur étreinte avec une fermeté teinte d'une maladroite délicatesse avant que leurs corps ne quittent cette étendue glacée.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Sauvage

**Titre :** Sauvage  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Eeeeeeeh on a dépassé la moitié des chapitres, ça y est ! A comprendre par là qu'il n'y en aura - sauf inspiration bienvenue - pas plus de 35, voir un peu moins parce que certaines ne seront sans doutes pas publiés (trop OOC ou inachevés, rayez la mention inutile). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a encore un peu de temps avant que cela n'arrive ! L'été est encore long et ces ficlettes dureront jusqu'à la fin.

Bonne lecture à vous tous, cher lecteur ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ne mord pas ;) (du moins, quand j'ai ma dose de café matinale huhu)

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

Guest: Ouais ils sont mignon... Le chapitre d'avant rentre dans mon top 3 de mes préférés, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça doit être le deuxième que j'ai écrit si je me souviens, ou le troisième, je ne sais plus trop. (ah au fait, pense à laisser un nom, parce que Guest, c'est pas forcément très sympa comme façon de t'appeler, j'suis sûre qui y'a beaucoup mieux xD)

leia26: XD J'imagine trop la scène de tout le monde qui se bat avec ses cheveux... J'vais peut-être laisser pousser les miens un peu plus 8D On pourra faire des batailles de tresse ouaiiiiiis \o/

* * *

Son regard se posa sur les cadavres baignant dans leurs propres sangs, mutilés et déchiquetés. Un frisson glacé remonta désagréablement le long de son échine comme un funeste avertissement. Ses yeux observèrent la mare de sang avant de se poser sur l'homme qui se tenait en son centre, se léchant l'ongle d'une manière féline, cherchant qui serait sa prochaine victime.

Dégel était pourtant habitué à la mort. On lui avait appris à tuer dès son plus jeune âge. Mais la mort qu'il donnait était douce et indolore. Un sommeil dont on ne se réveille pas. Pas cette cruauté sauvage et indomptable que son équipier lui avait offerte. Il se mordit la lèvre. Lui qui s'était fait une joie de partir pour sa première mission avec son plus vieil ami. Il le regrettait presque.

Il s'avança avec une lenteur presque craintive. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme au regard fou qui s'amusait d'un bain de sang. Son Kardia n'était pas empreint de cette aura sauvage et meurtrière. Son rire n'avait pas cet accent métallique et lugubre. Avec appréhension, il posa une main sur son épaule.

Le Scorpion tourna les yeux vers lui. Dans ses prunelles d'un bleu profond dansant une flamme sombre et inquiétante. Dégel se força à rester de marbre, retenant de justesse un mouvement de recul. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes dans le silence uniquement troublé par les gouttes de sang dégoulinant des vêtements du grec.

Le feu sombre de son regard disparut soudainement. Il retrouva l'éclat lumineux que Dégel avait toujours connu. Comme un écho, ses traits se détendirent, son sourire reprit cet aspect éternellement moqueur. Le Verseau le regarda s'étirer comme s'il sortait d'un profond sommeil, pas rassuré le moins du monde par ce soudain changement.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu tires une tête de deux pieds de long ? » interrogea Kardia en haussant un sourcil devant l'air dubitatif de son ami.

Pour la première fois, Dégel ne sut que lui répondre. N'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Ce qu'il venait de voir… Il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Il se détourna et haussa les épaules, essayant d'effacer ces images de son esprit sans succès.

« Ce n'est rien. Rentrons faire notre rapport. »

Il eut un pauvre sourire en entendant Kardia soupirer en grognant, lui qui haïssait toutes ces procédures. Il avait retrouvé son ami, c'était une certitude. Et pourtant, cette petite voix dans sa tête refusait de le laisser tranquille. Comme un avertissement impossible à faire taire.

Il sursauta quand Kardia lui attrapa la main. Les doigts du Scorpion vinrent s'emmêler avec les siens avant qu'il ne l'attire contre lui. Dégel se laissa faire et vint poser la tête sur son torse. Il s'étonna des battements rapides de son cœur, du tremblement qui agitait ses mains. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il ferma les yeux et lui rendit son étreinte, le serrant à son tour avec un soupir. Il lui parlerait lorsqu'il serait prêt à le faire. Il avait confiance en son ami, quoi qu'il arrive. Il attendit que les doigts dans ses cheveux arrêtent de trembler pour se détacher. Son sourire sembla apaiser l'étincelle d'angoisse qui brillait encore dans les prunelles du Scorpion. Comme pour être sûr de détruire toutes ses craintes, Dégel vint déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. La reconnaissance qu'il lut dans ses yeux suffit à balayer la petite voix qui s'était logée dans son esprit.

Kardia resterait toujours Kardia.

Si cette vérité venait à changer un jour, il trouverait toujours un moyen de le ramener.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Voyage

**Titre :** Voyage  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Pas de blabla ce matin - c'est ce que j'appelle le syndrome de la fin de semaine - je vous souhaite juste une très bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

* * *

La journée d'entraînement venait de se terminer. Comme souvent, Kardia escalada quelques marches avant de sortir du chemin. À l'abri des regards, derrière un amas de rochers, son ami l'attendait. Assis sur un rocher, il était plongé dans un livre dont le petit grec n'arrivait à déchiffrer le titre, écrit dans une langue inconnue. Il s'approcha de lui à pas de loup, essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Alors qu'il arrivait à juste quelques pas, il se jeta sur lui.

Loin d'être surpris, Dégel se redressa pour s'écarter sans détacher les yeux de son livre. Kardia rata sa cible et roula sur le sol poussiéreux. Il se redressa en grommelant et se frottant son postérieur douloureux. Un sourire amusé étira le coin des lèvres du petit chevalier des glaces alors qu'il tournait la page de son livre, continuant sa lecture. Kardia soupira devant cette attitude et s'assit par terre, croisant les bras d'un air boudeur. Il n'aimait pas que son ami s'intéresse plus à son livre qu'à lui.

« Pourquoi tu lis ? »

Il n'avait jamais compris cet attrait qu'avait le garçon pour les livres. Lui trouvait ça ennuyeux et sans intérêts. Quand on lisait, on ne pouvait pas se battre en même temps. On était obligé de rester bloqué sur la page jusqu'à ce qu'on la termine. Il avait bien tenté pourtant, d'essayer de comprendre son camarade. Mais il avait vite abandonné. Surtout avec la lenteur avec laquelle il lisait, même dans sa langue natale.

Sa question réussit néanmoins à attirer l'attention de Dégel qui daigna enfin relever un œil sur le petit Scorpion d'un air amusé. Il attrapa le marque-page coincé entre deux pages pour marquer le point d'arrêt de sa lecture et referma l'ouvrage avec soin. L'entêtement de Kardia le faisait toujours rire. Il s'assit à côté de lui et vint poser la tête sur son épaule, se frayant une place entre les mèches de cheveux bleue.

« Ça fait voyager.

- Voyager ? »

Dégel hocha simplement la tête et ferma les yeux alors que Kardia passait un bras possessif autour de ses épaules, son autre main venant frotter l'arrière de son crâne en signe d'incompréhension. Le garçon le laissa réfléchir par lui-même à sa phrase, le connaissant déjà assez pour savoir que son raisonnement avait besoin d'un petit temps avant d'arriver à son terme. Il en profita donc pour se caler un peu mieux contre lui, bien content d'avoir sous la main cet oreiller confortable. Un léger soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi t'as besoin d'un livre ? »

Le petit Verseau ouvrit un œil pour le regarder et sourit en voyant son air de profonde réflexion… Qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose, quand on y regardait de près. Il haussa vaguement les épaules.

« On est des Chevaliers. À part pendant notre entraînement, on quittera rarement le Sanctuaire. »

Son explication ne sembla pas satisfaire son petit camarade. Il pouvait presque imaginer son cerveau en train de chauffer alors que les traits de son visage se fronçaient un peu plus. Kardia n'aimait pas lire. Il pouvait comprendre, ce n'était pas un loisir très palpitant pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui avait toujours besoin de bouger et se dépenser. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas pour ça. Par contre, la petite lueur qui passa dans son regard l'espace d'une seconde lui était déjà beaucoup plus inquiétante.

« Bah on peut voyager quand même, je vois pas le problème ! Regarde. »

Sentant d'avance la bêtise qu'il allait faire, Dégel voulut parler. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le cosmos de son ami avait cru considérablement et il sentait déjà les légers picotements dans ses muscles annonçant la téléportation. Priant pour que personne au Sanctuaire ne remarque le cosmos du Scorpion, il s'accrocha à lui du plus fort qu'il le pouvait.

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant une masse d'eau venir lécher ses pieds, ce qui le fit sursauter avec un léger cri de surprise. Regardant autour de lui avec un regard craintif, il observa l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. Une petite plage de sable doré donnant sur… la mer ? L'océan ? Il ne savait pas. Tout autour, des falaises de pierres aux teints rougeâtres. Une petite crique qu'il aurait trouvée tout à fait à son goût dans d'autres conditions. Il se recroquevilla dans les bras de Kardia qui s'était relevé et observait l'endroit d'un air satisfait.

« On est où ? »

La petite voix du Verseau tira un rire amusé à Kardia qui l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner de force près de l'eau tiède, complètement à son aise. Derrière lui, Dégel peinait à le suivre, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et se retournant sans cesse pour vérifier que la plage ne disparaissait pas.

« Détends-toi Dégel ! C'est l'endroit où j'ai grandi. »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation. L'endroit où avait grandi Kardia ? Sa crainte se mua soudainement en une curiosité sans fond. D'un œil nouveau, il étudia la petite parcelle de plage sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, comme cherchant le moindre indice sur l'enfance de con camarade, le regard brillant. Kardia profita de son inattention et l'aspergea joyeusement d'une bonne quantité d'eau avant d'éclater de rire en voyant sa tête. Les cheveux mouillés lui collant au visage, le regard surpris et perdu, les vêtements lui collant à la peau… Il avait l'air d'un petit chat abandonné. Kardia ne résista pas longtemps à ces deux grands yeux violacés baignés d'innocence.

« Je te fais visiter ? »

Devant le hochement de tête vigoureux de Dégel, il l'attrapa à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois, avant de commencer à lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire, racontant les anecdotes dont il se souvenait encore, ou en inventant d'autres, juste pour le plaisir de voir le sourire et entendre le rire de son ami. Ils finirent par retourner sur la plage alors que le ciel commencé à virer à l'orangé, conscient qu'ils devaient rentrés avant la tombée de la nuit.

Dégel resserra sa prise sur la main de son camarade avant de venir se blottir contre lui, légèrement craintif à l'idée de se téléporter à nouveau. Il avait toujours peur d'être séparé de Kardia dans ces moments… Ils étaient encore jeunes et la téléportation n'était pas au niveau de n'importe qui. Kardia passa un bras autour de lui, rassurant et exclusif, avant de concentrer son cosmos. Sa voix vint chanter aux oreilles du petit Verseau d'un air moqueur avant qu'ils ne disparaissent pour rentrer chez eux.

« C'est quand même plus intéressant qu'un livre, non ? »


	20. Chapitre 20 : Vide

**Titre :** Vide  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Déjà le vingtième chapitre ! Nous avançons vite - trop vite peut-être ? Un chapitre un peu spécial dans sa mise en forme et dans sa lecture, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne journée à vous tous et surtout, bonne lecture.

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

leia26 : Eh oui, malheureusement, nous ne connaissons nous-même pas encore la téléportation. Ça serait quand même super pratique, plus besoin de se dépêcher le matin, plus besoin de courir partout... Le rêve !

* * *

_« Nous ne sommes plus des êtres humains. Laisse derrière toi sentiments et émotions. Ils ne seront que des failles pour ceux qui chercheront à te tuer. » _

Les mots de son Maître s'étaient gravés au fer rouge dans son esprit. Un avertissement. Une menace. Le pouvoir est synonyme de concession. C'était le prix à payer. Il devait abandonner ce qu'il était pour devenir ce qu'il voulait être.

Une vie pour une vie.

Debout au milieu de la plaine sibérienne, il observait les flocons tomber sans fin sur l'étendue infiniment blanche. La pureté. Le vide. L'éternité.

C'était ce qu'il devait être. Le froid. La Glace.

Ce que rien ne peut arrêter. Ce qui ne peut être brisé et vit à jamais. Que rien ne peut atteindre. Et pour ne pas être atteint, il ne fallait rien ressentir.

Rien.

L'amitié, la peur, l'amour, les remords, l'espoir, la haine, les rêves, les illusions, la déception, la joie, la tristesse. Toutes ces choses, il devait s'en débarrasser, s'en purifier. Le Sacrifice pour cette vie qu'il avait promis de mener.

Pour lui. Pour Unity. Pour Kardia.

Il serait celui que l'on admire. Celui que l'on craint.

Celui que l'on plaint pour avoir abandonné son humanité.

Un flocon tomba dans sa main tendue vers le ciel. Il le regarda fondre lentement. Tout comme lui, il devait laisser fondre ses passions. Détruire ce qui est faible pour ne laisser que le plus fort.

Il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice.

Prêt à se condamner à une vie vide. À observer et connaître. À ne jamais rien ressentir d'autre que l'obligation de son devoir de protecteur.

Il serait Dégel du Verseau. Le magicien de l'Eau et de la Glace. L'Eau et la Glace.

Il referma son point, tuant cruellement les flocons qui s'y étaient aventurés. Le vent lui hurla quelques paroles indéchiffrables, faisant voler ses cheveux, presque longs maintenant.

Il serait comme le vent lui-même. Partout et nulle part à la fois. Indiscernable quand il le fallait, mais dont la fureur pouvait engendrer les pires catastrophes. Il devait être fort.

Pour lui. Pour Kardia.

Il tourna les talons. Il ne céderait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Il devait être fort. Remettre les pieds au Sanctuaire sans cette force serait vide de sens. Il n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir.

Il stoppa sa marche.

La lueur d'un cosmos attira son attention. Il leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui courait vers lui, seul être vivant dans ces étendues de mort et d'immobilité.

Une chaleur douce et familière.

Un naturel vivant et ardent.

L'incarnation même de ce qu'il se devait de rejeter.

Il ne put réprimer la chaleur qui engorgea son cœur. Ce tremblement d'anticipation et d'exaltation qui s'emparait de chaque parcelle de son corps.

Cet homme, qui faisait naître dans son sang une si grande diversité de sentiments. La peur, la joie, la colère, l'excitation, l'attente, l'angoisse, la frustration, le manque, le désir, la chaleur, l'amitié, l'effroi, le courage, l'espoir…

Il ne pouvait lutter contre la vie elle-même… n'est-ce pas ?

L'individu s'arrêta devant lui. Brillant d'une force dangereusement ardente.

Même les plus grands glaciers ne pouvaient résister face à la force étincelante de l'astre solaire.

Son Maître avait tort.

Il ne pourrait jamais être un Chevalier face à cet homme. Jamais.

Parce que sa chaleur pouvait détruire jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de ses résolutions.

Parce que pour un seul de ses sourires, il aurait renié tout ce qui construisait son être.

Parce qu'en sa présence il sentait de nouveau la vie couler dans ses veines.

Parce qu'enfant, il lui avait promis.

Pour Kardia, il redeviendrait humain.

Juste pour lui.

Il détenait la vie qu'il avait abandonnée. La clé de son existence. Sa moitié. Son équilibre.

Il n'était pas une faiblesse. Il était sa force.

« Hé ! Tu m'attendais ? »

Une étincelle au milieu de la nuit. Une flamme au cœur même de la Glace. Une rengaine.

Bravant les interdits, il se fraya un chemin entre toutes les murailles.

Un sourire. Une réponse.

« Bien sûr. »

Une promesse.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Danse

**Titre :** Danse  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Vingt-et-unième chapitre en ligne. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de poster celui-là... Il fait parti des deux chapitres où je me suis finalement dit que je n'allais pas les poster parce que trop OOC. Finalement, en le relisant, je me dis que ça peut passer mais... Bref, je vous laisse seul juge, ce chapitre est loin d'êtreun de mes préférés.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous, vous avez mêm edroit à un bisous parce que je suis presque de bonne humeur ce matin o/

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

leia26 : Ouais, le jour où la téléportation sera inventée, ça sera cool, je ne peux que plussoyer avec toi. Feignasse mode activé o/

* * *

« Kardia, rentrons…

Mais on vient à peine d'arriver ! »

Kardia lui fit un immense sourire avant de lui attraper le bras pour l'entraîner vers le milieu de la pièce sans demander son reste. Trop affolé pour penser à s'y opposer, et craignant par-dessus tout de perdre son ami de vue dans la foule, Dégel n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, courant presque derrière lui pour être sûr de garder sa trace. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté. Il regrettait toujours. Alors pourquoi continuait-il à dire oui ?

« On ne devrait pas être ici… »

La plainte de Dégel se perdit au milieu de la musique alors qu'il se rapprochait de son ami, regardant autour de lui avec un air perdu. Tout autour d'eux, des adultes riant, discutant, se tortillant. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Lui qui adorait le silence, la musique qui faisait vibrer les murs du bâtiment lui vrillait les tympans de manière plus que désagréable. Il pouvait déjà sentir un début de migraine. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ici. Si jamais le sanctuaire l'apprenait… Mais comme d'habitude, ce genre de règles passait au-dessus de la tête de Kardia.

Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici. Il suffisait de voir le sourire des gens lorsqu'il était arrivé. Pour eux, c'était normal qu'il soit là. Avec un faible gémissement qui passa inaperçu, il supplia mentalement Athéna de lui venir en aide. Il voulait partir d'ici. Sa main vint attraper la manche de son camarade, une supplique au fond des yeux.

« Allez Dégel, amusons-nous ! On n'est pas venu ici pour rien ! »

Kardia éclata de rire sans se laisser apitoyer par l'air de chiot battu de Dégel. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'en profitait pas. Après tout, le Sanctuaire n'en savait rien, alors autant en profiter, non ? La vie est trop courte pour rester prostré dans un temple toute sa vie. Il arriverait bien à le décoincer un peu. S'il n'avait pas connu pas ses réels pouvoirs, il se demanderait comment un jeune homme aussi craintif pouvait être prétendant à une place de Chevalier d'Or.

Avec un sourire, il lui attrapa les deux mains et commença à se déhancher sur la musique. Autour d'eux, quelques adultes lancèrent quelques regards amusés à ces deux jeunes hommes. Sous leurs yeux, Dégel sembla se recroqueviller encore plus, lançant des regards apeurés aux quatre coins de la pièce comme pour trouver une échappatoire. Kardia soupira en le voyant faire. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Il préférait de loin le petit garçon qui ne s'occupait de rien avec un air impassible. C'était beaucoup plus amusant à taquiner.

Il lâcha ses mains pour lui attraper le visage et le forcer à le regarder. Son regard habituellement calme et serein était voilé par une panique qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Il regrettait presque de l'avoir emmené. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !

« Oublie les autres, on s'en fout. On est là pour s'amuser. Danse avec moi d'accord ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas danser ? Essaya de se justifier le petit Verseau d'une voix faiblarde.

- Fais-moi confiance. »

Comme à chaque fois, les résistances de Dégel cédèrent. Il ferma les yeux, le visage blanc et décomposé. Il n'arrivait pas à lui résister. Jamais. À chaque fois, il se laissait amadouer par ces yeux brillants d'une fausse innocence. Par ce sourire si confiant. Comment pouvait-il avoir un tel charme ?

Il sentit une vague de chaleur l'englober. Un cosmos bienfaisant. Faible, un peu instable, mais rassurant. Les sons autour d'eux s'obstruèrent légèrement. Dégel prit une grande inspiration. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, les prunelles bleutées de son ami étaient rivées sur lui, profondes et envoûtantes. Fasciné par le feu qui semblait s'y animer à l'intérieur, il se perdit dans leur contemplation.

Contre lui, le corps de Kardia s'était remis à onduler au rythme de la musique sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Dégel se laissa entraîner, guidé par une force inconnue. Son corps commença à bouger au même rythme que son camarade, imitant ses gestes. Encore empreinte d'une maladresse timide, celle-ci disparut en voyant le sourire heureux de Kardia illuminer son visage. Il oublia tout le reste.

Il n'y avait plus que ce visage radieux et fier. Ce cosmos qui les entourait et qui semblait danser, lui aussi.

Il n'y avait plus que leurs deux corps, en parfaite symbiose.

Dégel se surprit à sourire à son tour devant la découverte que Kardia venait de lui offrir.

Il ne regrettait pas souvent leurs petites escapades, à bien y réfléchir.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Fainéantise

**Titre :** Danse  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse pour le retard d'une journée pour la publication de ce chapitre... Ayant eu un mariage ce week-end et étant rentré hier soir, j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu la flemme de me replonger dans mes correction pré-chapitre pour vous l'offrir... Du coup, bah je le fais ce matin malgré ma tête dans un endroit où l'astre du jour ne brille jamais, pour faire dans la poésie.

Nb spéciale pour Najoua : Je sais que j'ai pas encore répondu à ta review, c'est comme le chapitre, j'ai eu un peu la flemme vu mon état de fatigue, mais ne t'en fais je te répondrais aujourd'hui quand j'aurais cinq minutes au boulot, ou demain dans le pire des cas o/

* * *

Fuyant l'air froid de Sibérie, il se retourna dans la couverture, venant chercher la chaleur apaisante de son compagnon. Il laissa un soupir d'aise franchir ses lèvres quand son visage s'enfouit dans cette chevelure couleur ciel. Il laissa son corps épouser celui de son amant, les yeux toujours clos, refusant de commencer une nouvelle journée au milieu des étendues glacées.

Il aurait voulu des matins tels que celui-ci plus souvent. Il n'y avait que lui et Kardia, perdus au milieu de nulle part. Personne pour les déranger, pas d'obligations à accomplir… Du moins pas avant qu'ils ne se décident à sortir du lit. Il ouvrit un œil endormi pour observer les traits de son compagnon dans la lumière naissante. Comme à chaque fois, il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Cet homme était beau. Tout simplement beau.

Il était heureux de l'avoir pour lui seul. Rien au monde ne pourrait lui enlever. Il referma son œil et arrêta de bouger, soucieux de ne pas le réveiller. Tout était si simple quand il était avec lui. Il n'avait pas à se dissimuler, pas à être… le chevalier qu'il était censé être. À quoi bon ? Kardia le connaissait tellement bien. Il s'étonnait parfois de la facilité avec laquelle le petit Scorpion avait réussi à se garder une place au chaud dans son cœur.

Enfant, ils étaient deux opposés. Kardia était turbulent, toujours à la recherche d'un combat à mener, d'une bêtise à faire. Lui aimait le calme et le plaisir de la lecture. Le petit grec l'avait tout de suite fasciné. C'était ce qu'on devait appeler le Destin. Lui qui pourtant détestait tout contact l'avait laissé approcher sans les moindres soucis.

Il avait même pris un certain plaisir. Très vite, Kardia était devenu son confident. Celui qui était quand les choses devenaient trop dures pour le garçon qu'il était. Celui qui trouvait toujours le moyen de lui changer les idées. Ils n'étaient pourtant que des enfants. Mais déjà, il lui était devenu indispensable.

Son souffle de liberté au milieu de toutes ces obligations.

Celui qui lui permettait de vivre tel qu'il était et non tel qu'il devait être.

Il ne le laisserait partir pour rien au monde. Parfois, il aimerait bien savoir pourquoi Kardia restait avec lui. Pour passer le temps ? Parce que ça l'amusait ? Il ne lui avait jamais demandé. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à savoir. Tant qu'il était là, c'était l'essentiel. Il avait confiance en lui. Cette confiance aveugle et absolue que rien ne peut ébranler. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Ses sourires et ses regards suffisaient

Il le sentit bouger contre lui. Un sourire étira les lèvres du Saint des glaces alors qu'un baiser venait s'en emparer. Dégel passa les bras autour de son cou, profitant de ce bonjour bien plus à son goût que quelques banales paroles. Il sentit son cosmos chaleureux croître lentement. Un doux rayonnement, une caresse légère sur son corps avant de disparaître, plus volatile qu'un courant d'air. Il ne put retenir un frisson et arqua son corps, cherchant le contact rassurant de sa peau.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller. »

Dégel lui sourit et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il voulait encore un peu de temps. Juste quelques minutes à rester enfermé dans ce cocon de chaleur paisible. Quelques instants pour s'enivrer de son corps et de ses lèvres.

Les yeux du grec pétillèrent un instant alors qu'il revenait prendre ses lèvres, bien heureux de ce délai qui lui était accordé. Lui aussi comptait bien en profiter un peu…


	23. Chapitre 23 : Gâteau

**Titre :** Gâteau  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Je suis à l'heure aujourd'hui ! Malgré la chaleur qui a bien failli avoir ma peau. C'est bien, un peu de beau temps, mais vivement ce week-end que ça se rafraîchisse, parce qu'à plus de trente degré dans mon appartement, ça devient invivable.

Enfin voila un chapitre rafraîchissant (ou plutôt complètement déluré), histoire de faire un peu oublier les rayons brûlant de l'astre diurne. Une très bonne journée à tout le monde et à bientôt !

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

leia26: Ah bah t'as plus qu'à aller leur demander une petite danse, je suis certaine qui y'en a qui seront tout bonnement ravi ! Y'en a d'autre qui seront plus difficile à convaincre par contre...

* * *

« Kardia…

- Un petit effort, c'est pas grand-chose ! »

Le regard assassin que lui lança le chevalier du Verseau ne le découragea pas une seule seconde. Sans lui demander son avis, il lui enfourna un morceau de gâteau dans la bouche avant que son compagnon ne puisse faire le moindre geste. Manquant de s'étouffer, il avala de force le bloc de chocolat avant de lui lancer un nouveau regard meurtrier qui tira un ricanement moqueur à son bourreau.

« Je ne suis pas infirme !

- Vu comment t'es maigre comme un clou depuis ta dernière mission, c'est encore à prouver. » rétorqua le jeune homme en découpant une nouvelle part.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que l'air autour d'eux se rafraîchisse considérablement. Vexé, Dégel ne répondit rien, mais attrapa le livre sur la petite table près du lit où il était installé pour se plonger dans sa lecture, montrant par la même occasion sa volonté à mettre un terme à cette scène ridicule. Il était bien mieux à se reposer tranquillement avant que son camarade ne vienne perturber le calme de son Temple, comme à son habitude. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas impressionner par l'aura glacée qui entourait le Chevalier.

« Allez, encore un bout ! » insista-t-il avec son éternel sourire stupide plaqué sur les lèvres.

Un sourire que Dégel connaissait par cœur. Celui qui annonçait une bêtise aussi grosse que lui. Celui qui lui donnait envie de le transformer en un glaçon le temps qu'il refroidisse ses ardeurs. Refusant de s'abaisser à son niveau, il préféra rester prostré dans sa lecture sans même prendre la peine de relever les yeux, le visage complètement fermé.

« Si tu manges ça, je te fous la paix. »

Son intérêt tout retrouvé, le Chevalier des Glaces haussa un sourcil surpris en relevant un œil de sa page, légèrement étonné de le voir abandonner si rapidement, lui qui adorait venir l'ennuyer à chaque instant. Il examina son expression quelques instants pour voir s'il y décelait la moindre trace d'un piège quelconque qu'il pourrait lui tendre, ne connaissant que trop bien le personnage. Lentement, il abaissa son livre pour le poser sur ses genoux.

« Vraim… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que de nouveau, Kardia lui avait fourré son gâteau dans la bouche. Un rire éclata dans la chambre alors qu'une nouvelle fois Dégel luttait pour ne pas s'étouffer. Quand il retrouva le contrôle de sa gorge, son instinct reprit le dessus. Le livre qu'il avait posé sur le lit vola à travers la pièce à une vitesse hors du commun avec un râle de colère.

S'étant attendu à ce genre de réaction, Kardia, qui avait couru de l'autre coté de la pièce, se baissa agilement une demi-seconde avant que le livre ne lui ouvre l'arrière du crâne. Il se retourna vers son compagnon hors de lui, les yeux pétillants de malice et d'amusement.

« La dernière fois que tu as essayé de m'assommer, c'était avec une pomme. Et en plus, t'avais réussi ton coup ! Tu vois, tu deviens infirme ! »

Le nouvel éclat de rire du grec fut la goutte d'eau en trop. Un second livre vola dans la chambre, qu'il esquiva avec la même facilité. Il manqua par contre de glisser sur le sol qui commençait à se recouvrir d'une fine couche de givre tellement la température avait baissé.

« Sors d'ici tout de suite si tu ne veux pas finir congelé pour de bon ! » menaça Dégel d'un ton des plus sérieux qui ne suffit pas à détruire l'assurance sereine de son comparse.

Kardia haussa les épaules avec un nouveau sourire, bien conscient du sérieux de la menace, sans pour autant s'en inquiéter. Il s'approcha à pas de loup du Verseau qui ne le quittait pas une seconde du regard, prêt à riposter au moindre geste suspect. Quand il se pencha pour venir frôler ses lèvres des siennes, il resta parfaitement stoïque.

« Je te dois bien ça pour toutes les fois où tu t'occupes de moi. » souffla Kardia dans un murmure léger.

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction, il s'écarta d'un bond avec un vague signe de la main pour le saluer avant de sortir de la pièce. L'écho de son pas disparu petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

La pièce retrouva bien vite sa température ordinaire. Sur son lit, Dégel restait à fixer bêtement la porte. Il ne comprit que trop tard qu'une fois de plus, il était rentré dans le jeu de son ami du début à la fin. Un soupir de résignation et d'amusement franchit ses lèvres alors que ses yeux tombaient sur les restes de gâteau qui traînaient sur la table. Il reviendrait sans doute le soir.

Se laissant couler dans la couverture tel un glaçon en train de fondre, il ferma les yeux, un sourire presque rêveur niché au coin de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas si désagréable, finalement, d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Ecrit

**Titre :** Ecrit  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Bon, je suis en retard ! Cette fois c'est entièrement ma faute je m'en excuse, j'étais en train de jouer à un nouveau et mh, j'ai pas vu le temps passer :D Mais vous êtes des gens gentil, vous allez me pardonnez, hein ? Regardez, j'vous offre même un chapitre en échange ! (oui je sais, y'avait intérêt...)

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

leia26: Mh pas sûr qu'il accepte de l'aide, et pas certaine non plus que le malade accepte une infirmière en plus 8D

* * *

Les lettres étaient fines et rondes, comme celle d'un enfant. Légèrement penchées vers la droite. Une écriture travaillée et agréable à lire. Il en avait fini pour aujourd'hui. Comme chaque soir depuis un mois, Dégel referma l'ouvrage qui se remplissait un peu plus chaque jour. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir le tiroir de son étagère et l'y ranger avec précaution. Par-dessus, il empila quelques torchons pour le dissimuler.

Il aimerait bien que Kardia ne le trouve jamais. Même si cette idylle ne serait jamais plus qu'un rêve. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher bien longtemps. Il ne comprendrait jamais le don qu'avait son compagnon de sentir lorsque les choses n'allaient pas. Un jour, il devrait bien lui expliquer pourquoi.

Pourquoi, depuis plusieurs semaines, il s'enfuyait du lit au milieu de la nuit pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. C'était même étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas interrogé. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Il avait besoin de le faire. Ça l'avait pris comme ça, un jour. Cette peur lui avait tordu le ventre un matin au réveil. Depuis, elle ne l'avait plus quitté. Un pincement douloureux qui étreignait sa poitrine. Aussi discret qu'un courant d'air. Aussi violente qu'une lance plantée dans son cœur.

Il avait besoin de l'écrire. De laisser une trace palpable derrière lui. Une nuit, alors qu'il avait cru qu'il allait étouffer, il avait commencé ce livre. Sa vie. Depuis les premiers jours dont il se souvenait. Des gestes qu'ils avaient faits jusqu'à la pensée la plus intime. Il avait laissé ce poison couler hors de son corps avec un soulagement immense. La douleur s'était estompée. Mais elle n'avait pas complètement disparu.

Il se glissa dans la chambre, aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme. Sans un bruit, il revint prendre sa place contre son compagnon. Il sursauta presque lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les deux saphirs de ce dernier. Ils se fixèrent de longues minutes sans échanger un mot. Jusqu'à ce que Kardia ne vienne chercher ses lèvres avec une tendresse qui le surprit.

Il ferma les yeux. La douleur dans sa poitrine revint plus forte que jamais. Contre sa volonté, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Une main tendre vint l'essuyer. Comme un naufragé à une bouée, il s'accrocha à cet homme.

Sa vie, son univers.

Un jour, peut-être lui ferait-il lire. Avant que leurs corps ne disparaissent définitivement de cette Terre. Il le laisserait éplucher le moindre recoin de son âme. Toutes ces peurs inavouées et ces espoirs qui ne se réaliseraient jamais. Tout ce qu'il avait représenté pour lui depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, cette fin de journée qui avait changé sa vie. À quel point il craignait de le perdre. Combien il avait peur que la mort ne détruise à jamais la seule chose qui le faisait avancer dans cette vie.

« Dans cette vie ou une autre, aujourd'hui ou demain, je serais toujours avec toi… »

Dégel frémit violemment alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Il ne savait pas s'il bénissait les Dieux ou les maudissait pour la clairvoyance de son amant. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il s'accrocha à lui, réalisant soudainement.

Kardia le connaissait mieux qu'il se connaissait lui-même. Sans doute était-ce pour ça qu'il ne l'avait jamais questionné. Qu'il le laissait garder ce secret juste pour lui. Parce qu'il savait qu'il en avait besoin.

Un nouveau frisson secoua son corps en sentant les mains de son amant s'aventurer sur sa peau. Avec ce mélange étrange de désespoir et de confiance absolue, il s'abandonna entre ses mains sans résistance.

Il savait que Kardia tenait toujours ses promesses.

Ce qu'il ne savait, c'est que son livre resterait à jamais dans ce tiroir. Que deux cents ans plus tard, un homme viendrait prendre sa place dans ce temple.

Il ne savait pas que cet homme trouverait cet héritage.

Il ne savait pas que cet homme pleurerait quand il avait pleuré, aimerait ce qu'il avait aimé.

Il ne savait pas que, grâce à lui, un homme réaliserait que lutter face à ses sentiments était inutile.

Il ne savait rien de tout ça.

Il savait juste que lui et Kardia continueraient à vivre, quelle qu'en soit la façon. Dans un an, un siècle.

Peut-être même deux, qui sait ?


	25. Chapitre 25 : Chat

**Titre :** Chat  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**A l'heure cette fois ! (y'a que le dimanche où ça coince en fait), pour un nouveau chapitre plus mignon que le précédent... Ou tout du moins, pas dans le même genre. Attention, sortez vos boules de poils : Et pour les allergiques, vos mouchoirs ;)

* * *

« Allez, s'il te plaît ! Personne n'en saura rien ! »

Dégel, qui trottinait péniblement derrière son meilleur ami, lui attrapa la manche du bout des doigts pour le faire s'arrêter alors qu'il remontait les marches à grandes enjambées. Essoufflé, il fut soulagé de voir Kardia s'arrêter pour se retourner vers lui.

« Non. Je vois pas pourquoi t'insiste autant, ça sert à rien. Je ne peux pas plus que toi !

- Mais… je ne veux pas le laisser… »

Comme s'il avait compris qu'on parlait de lui, la petite boule de poil noire dans les bras du petit garçon releva la tête, laissant apparaître une petite tête ronde aux yeux verts incroyablement perçants. Il fixa les deux enfants pendant un moment, se demandant sans doute pourquoi un tel tintamarre alors qu'il était visiblement en pleine sieste. Son inspection minutieuse fut ponctuée d'un bref miaulement. Le regard de Dégel se fit encore plus désespéré.

« On ne peut pas le laisser là, il est trop jeune. »

Kardia soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. La boule de poil à quatre pattes commença à s'agiter dans les bras du petit Verseau qui essayait de la retenir comme il le pouvait. Le grec pouffa un instant en se rendant compte que son ami n'était pas plus doué avec les animaux qu'avec les gens. Heureusement, les chats avaient un sens de l'équilibre inné… Ce qui évita sans doute à celui-là de finir aplati sur le sol. Après une lutte acharnée, il se retrouva à moitié allongé sur les épaules du petit homme. N'osant plus bouger, Dégel s'immobilisa alors que la bestiole commençait à s'amuser avec quelques mèches de cheveux tombant sur sa nuque.

« C'est juste pour un jour ou deux…

- Oui c'est ça. Puis dans deux jours tu me diras la même chose, je te connais. »

Le regard presque suppliant que lui lance Dégel le fit soupirer. Avec un grognement il s'approcha de lui pour attraper le félin par la peau du cou et le soulever à hauteur de son regard avec une moue dubitative. Se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, le chaton lança un miaulement interrogatif en fixant son geôlier. Derrière lui, Dégel avait l'air presque aussi abattu.

« Je trouverais un moyen de le récupérer après, je te le promets !

- Dégel…

- S'il te plaît ! »

Kardia reposa la bestiole par terre. Cette dernière s'empressa de retourner sur le perchoir très amusant qu'était l'épaule du petit garçon. Le grec tapa contre un caillou avec son pied en claquant la langue, mécontent.

« Tu sais que je peux pas te dire non. »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Dégel qui se jeta au cou de Kardia, manquant de faire tomber l'animal qu'il cherchait tant à protéger. Dans un excès de joie, il vint l'embrasser longuement sur la joue.

« T'es le meilleur, Kardia ! »

Sans demander son reste, il récupéra le chat perché sur son épaule et le fourra de force dans les mains de son compagnon avant de filer en vitesse pour grimper les marches qui le séparaient du temple du Verseau où son Maître l'attendait. Kardia le regarda jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette ne disparaisse au détour du chemin. Il baissa les yeux sur la boule de poil qui lui rendait son regard d'un air tout à fait innocent avant qu'un nouveau miaulement plaintif ne fende le silence.

« Toi, la chose à poil, t'as pas intérêt à essayer de me piquer ma place… Sinon tu vas avoir affaire à moi. »

De mauvais poil, il cala la bestiole noire sur son épaule et se remit en route, maudissant Dégel et ses caprices alors qu'il passait en revue toutes les cachettes adéquates… Ou celle où il pourrait peut-être perdre involontairement ce charmant minou…


	26. Chapitre 26 : Mort

**Titre :** Mort  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Quand ce n'est pas le chapitre qui est en retard, ce sont les notes de l'auteur ! Même si ça tout le monde s'en fout hein, l'important, c'est d'avoir le chapitre. Mais bon, ça fait quand même plus propre avec une introduction, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre un tantinet déprimant, sortez les mouchoirs !

* * *

Son corps était froid. Un froid aussi glacial que celui qu'il produisait habituellement autour de lui. Une glace qui s'était étendue dans ses muscles, avait crispé son visage. Un air glacé avait remplacé sa respiration chaleureuse. Il n'y avait plus que du vide là où il y avait la flamme de la vie.

Ses jambes flanchèrent. Incapable de résister, il se laisser tomber près de corps inerte de son compagnon, une douleur étouffante oppressant son cœur. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les vêtements qui perdaient le peu de chaleur qui leurs restaient. Il se sentit suffoquer lorsqu'une l'arme s'échappa de son œil pour glisser le long de sa joue.

Pour lui, il avait toujours représenté la vie dans toute sa splendeur. Il était la lumière, le feu de l'existence. Ce qui la rendait joyeuse et imprévisible. Il avait été, depuis leur rencontre, celui qui lui avait permit d'avancer. Il avait été sa curiosité quand la vie semblait perdre son sens. Sa subtilité quand son goût commençait à se faire morose. Il lui avait donné sa chaleur à lui, qui n'était que glace.

Il avait été l'image de l'éternel. Il avait fait graviter son monde dans un équilibre parfait. Pas une seule seconde, l'idée de le perdre ne l'avait effleuré tellement sa présence était une évidence.

Mais il était parti. Et avec lui, cet équilibre si précaire.

Une larme suivit la première. Un troisième. Les une après les autres, elles coulèrent sur son visage, suivant la courbe de ses joues avant de tomber silencieusement sur le visage de l'homme allongé et inerte. Il se sentit suffoquer. Incapable de retenir le flot d'émotion qui surgit en lui comme un raz-de-marée, il se laissa tomber sur le corps de son compagnon. Sa tête vint se caler dans le creux de son cou malgré le sang qui couvrait son corps. Comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'ils étaient enfant.

Il pouvait encore se rappeler l'odeur âcre de sa peau dorée. Sentir la douche chaleur qu'elle dégageait et le sentiment de sécurité lorsqu'il venait se blottir contre lui lorsqu'il était enfant. Il hoqueta faiblement en sentant la froideur de ses membres.

« Ne pars pas… »

Sa voix se brisa. Il se recroquevilla contre lui en laissant couler ses larmes comme pour emprisonner dan son corps le peu de chaleur qu'il lui restait. Un ultime bouclier. Sa main tremblante glissa sur son visage immobile. Ses lèvres vinrent trouver les siennes dans un profond désespoir. Il aurait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Il aurait donné la moindre parcelle de chaleur qu'il avait pour faire brûler à nouveau la flamme de son être. Il était inutile.

Un bras se referma autour de son corps. Oui, il aurait sans doute fait ça s'il était vivant. Ses lèvres se seraient étirées lentement. Il l'aurait serré contre lui avec son égoïsme habituel pour lui rappeler qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui. Dégel aurait sourit d'un air amusé, comme à chaque fois. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler.

« Hé… »

Oui, il aurait sans doute dis ça. Avec un ton à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude de voir couler ses larmes. Il aurait passé une main sur son visage avec douceur pour dégager ces dernières. Il l'aurait embrassé. Contre ses lèvres, Dégel sentit le goût du sang. Ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas.

« Tu m'attendais ? »

Le Chevalier du Verseau se mordit la lèvre, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Son corps se mit à trembler. La voix résonnait dans sa tête. Si vraie. Si naturelle. Le battement de son cœur se fit plus douloureux encore, torturé par ses souvenirs et ces illusions. Il ne voulait d'un monde sans cette chaleur. Ca n'avait plus aucun sens. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et ne trouver que la glace et l'immobilité.

« Tu sais que je reviens toujours… »

La main qu'il pouvait sentir dans son dos se crispa alors qu'il entendait une violente quinte de toux. Il se figea, se demandant si ce qui le dérangeait le plus était le mouvement horriblement réaliste du torse sous lui qui se contractait à chaque nouveau tout ou le soudain changement dans leur petite rengaine d'enfant.

Priant toutes les divinités existantes en cette terre, il rouvrit les yeux. A travers l'humidité de ses larmes, son cœur loupa un battement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux orbes saphir qui le regardaient. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Celle de son compagnon s'était emparée des siennes avec une force presque surprenante. Incapable du moindre geste, craignant par-dessus tout que le moindre mouvement ne brise cette illusion éphémère, Dégel se contenta de le fixer, une supplique silencieuse dans le regard.

« Tu crois vraiment… qu'on peut me tuer aussi… Facilement ? »

Son faible souffle sur ses lèvres et sa voix faible et essoufflée l'achevèrent. Ses sanglots revinrent, encore plus puissants alors que sa tête retomber mollement contre son torse. Quand deux mains vinrent attraper son visage, il posa les siennes dessus avec l'énergie de l'espoir.

« Tu n'es… qu'un idiot, Kardia… »

Un sourire fleurit au milieu de son visage encore humide de larme. Son compagnon y répondit faiblement. Avec une délicatesse mesurée, il passa ses bras autour de Kardia et le souleva du sol. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement et passa les bras autour du cou du Verseau, laissant sa tête reposer contre son épaule.

« C'est rare que ça soit toi qui me porte… »

Dégel sourit. La flamme renaissant des gouffres de l'enfer, il avait retrouvé son aplomb. Son équilibre. Il était de nouveau entier.

Il ne la laisserait pas s'envoler une seconde fois.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Neige

**Titre :** Neige  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas fait mon introduction sur le chapitre précédent... Comme quoi décidément, les dimanches matins, rien ne va plus ! je me souviens pourtant l'avoir écrite... *se frotte la tête* Pour ceux que ça a perturbé (comme mo ipar exemple), je vais corriger ça de suite).  
Sinon, ce chapitre là - qui a bien son introduction, au passage), ne retourne pas vraiment sur quelque chose de joyeux, ça devra attendre... Mais quand même pas dans la même gamme que le précédent.  
Bonne lecture à tous !

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

leia26: Ah oui du courage il m'en faut en ce moment, mais pas spécialement pour la suite, que voici !

* * *

Ils roulèrent dans la neige sur de longs mètres avant de finalement s'immobiliser à quelques centimètres seulement de l'immense crevasse qui s'était dissimulée sous l'épais manteau blanc. Immobilisant le corps de son compagnon dans la neige, Dégel évalua avec un œil soulager la faible distance qui les séparait de la chut. Il avait réussi à éviter le pire. Quand son regard se reposa sur Kardia, il avait perdu le peu de calme qu'il avait réussi à garder après son apparition soudaine.

« Mais t'es complètement inconscient, ou quoi ?! On débarque pas d'un claquement de doigts en Sibérie pour se mettre à courir n'importe où, t'aurais pu crever, nom d'un chien ! »

Le souffle court à cause de sa course et de la mauvaise maîtrise de ses émotions, il se laissa envahir par la rage et la colère, il retint avec difficulté l'envie de le frapper pour lui remettre les idées en place. Malheureusement, ses mains étaient déjà occupées à immobiliser les bras du Scorpion. Même si ce dernier ne semblait plus vraiment d'humeur à se débattre face aux éclairs que lançaient les yeux du chevalier des glaces. Les mains qui enserraient ses bras prisonnier se resserrent jusqu'à ce que les ongles traversent la peau. Quelques petits points rouges apparurent sur le manteau de coton blanc.

« T'es complètement taré ! Si Krest te trouve ici… Si le Sanctuaire apprend tu te trouves ici, tu sais ce qui se passera ? Et depuis quand t'arrives à te téléporter dans des endroits que tu ne connais pas ? Pourquoi t'es venu ? »

Kardia voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répondre aux questions qu'ils lui posaient, mais ces dernières s'enchaînaient trop vite pour qu'il ait la chance de placer le moindre mot. Il le laissa donc se vider de sa colère, affrontant la tempête le visage haut. Ce n'est que lorsqu'enfin il fut certain de pouvoir parler sans déclencher un nouvel ouragan qu'il franchit le pas… Bien qu'il ne sache plus vraiment ni à quelle question répondre, ni dans quel ordre. Les avait-il seulement toutes mémorisées ?

« Je suis venu pour te voir. Ça fait des mois qu'on s'est pas vu ! »

Plus que le vent qui vint faire voler les cheveux du Verseau devant son visage crispé, ce fut l'aura glacée qu'il dégagea qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Le silence qui s'en suivit fut interrompu par le rire légèrement nerveux de Kardia, peu habitué à se retrouver dans cette situation. Pour une fois, il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Il était allé un peu trop loin cette fois.

« Tu veux bien lâcher mes bras, demanda-t-il avec une légère moue enfantine. Promis je ne m'enfuis pas. »

Les yeux toujours rivés sur lui, il sentit les muscles de Dégel se détendre un à un, libérant ses bras. Ce fut bien la seule chose qu'il libéra. Son corps pesant de tout son poids sur le sien, il avait 'air bien déterminé à ne pas le laisser filer avant d'avoir eu toutes ses réponses.

« Tu aurais pu attendre quelques semaines. Je serais revenu au Sanctuaire.

- Mais pas moi !protesta-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil contrarié.

- On est plus des enfants Kardia ! On ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de chose. Tu ne peux pas venir ici comme il te plaît ! »

Kardia leva un bras pour venir glisser ses doigts sur la joue de son ami. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à se dégager, mai son expression ne s'adoucit pas pour autant. Il s'amusa à redessiner les contours de son visage, si proche du sien. D'un geste doux, il vint replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, le débarrassant de quelques flocons de neige qu'il avait accrochée au passage.

« Je sais mais… j'avais envie de te voir. Et puis, personne ne saura ! Je repartirais avant. Ça te va comme ça ? »

Kardia eut un nouveau rire, plus détendu, devant le soupir exaspéré de son camarade. Il sur qu'il avait gagné. Retrouvant son attitude désuète, il se mit à se tortiller sous lui pour échapper à son emprise. Mauvaise idée. Le poids sur son bassin se fit plus lourd, le clouant un peu plus dans la neige.

« Promets-moi de ne plus recommencer. Je ne veux pas te voir ici. Et encore moins te voir courir à ta mort. »

Dégel avait voulu garder sa voix ferme, mais il la sentit vibrer sur les dernières syllabes. Il se maudit intérieurement au sourire de loup qu'affichait désormais le jeune homme bloqué sous lui et dont la signification était loin de lui être inconnue.

« Oh… Ne me dis pas que tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? »

Un silence. Un morceau de glace s'effondra du bord de la crevasse à côté d'eux. Ils l'entendirent heurter la paroi plusieurs fois avant que le bruit ne disparaisse entièrement. Kardia ricana faiblement. Ses doigts vinrent caresser les lèvres du jeune Verseau qui tentait de rester de marbre.

« Non. Pas du tout.

- Tu mens mal. »

La main de Kardia glissa dans sa chevelure bleutée, caressant ses mèches colorées, sa nuque. D'une légère pression, il attira son visage contre le sien. Dégel résista une seconde avant de céder. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent alors qu'un souffle de vent élevait un rideau de neige, comme pour les dissimuler du monde. Abandonnant momentanément sa carapace de glace, le saint des glaces se laissa aller à ce baiser qu'il avait attendu depuis longtemps.

Loin de Kardia, il s'ennuyait. Sa bêtise lui manquait. Sa fougue et son ardeur. Il était plus en colère de savoir qu'il devrait repartir que de savoir qu'il était venu le voir en enfreignant toutes les règles. Refusant de voir le moment où il devrait le laisser s'enfuir, il plaqua entièrement son corps contre celui de son compagnon, se délectant de cette main caressante dans sa nuque, du bras passé autour de sa taille qui le maintenant à l'abri de la froideur de la neige. Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser repartir.

Le souffle court et les joues rougies, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Son regard accrocha celui de Kardia en une demande silencieuse. Ce dernier lui répondit par un simple sourire.

« Je te promets de ne plus courir n'importe où, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Kardia ! »

Mais déjà, il avait disparu, le laissant seul dans la neige. Dégel soupira, restant assis dans le trou qu'ils avaient creusé derrière eux avec un sentiment mitigé de contentement et de colère. Il se releva en dégageant d'un geste de la main la neige qui s'était posée sur ses épaules. Krest devait l'attendre. Il ne devait pas tarder.

Les jours qui lui restaient à vivre dans cette contrée glacé s'annonçaient tout d'un coup bien moins monotones.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Rituel

**Titre :** Rituel  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Bon et bien voila, avant, j'avais du retard, maintenant, j'ai de l'avance ! Rien ne va plus. Mais comme je ne suis pas sûre d'être là demain (et presque certaine d'être super crevé quand je vais rentrer le soir), je préfère vous le mettre maintenant plutôt que dimanche... ou lundi !  
Je ne m'attarderais pas ce soir, un peu la flemme (encore et toujours !), mais bonne lecture à vous et très bonne fin de semaine :)

* * *

Comme chaque matin, le rayon joueur du soleil passa à travers sa fenêtre et le sortit de la douce torpeur du sommeil. Comme tous les matins, il mit de longues minutes avant d'émerger complètement et d'ouvrir les yeux pour commencer une nouvelle journée. Les muscles encore engourdis, il s'étira longuement entre les draps avant de se redresser.

Un coup d'œil dans la pièce pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Son armure soigneusement rangée dans sa boîte trônait sur un petit tabouret dans le coin de la pièce. À côté du lit, son livre du moment attendait patiemment que son propriétaire reprenne sa lecture. Un verre vide lui tenait compagnie avec sa paire de lunettes. Il se passa une main ans les cheveux pour se débarrasser de quelques épis rebelles et se leva définitivement, passant ses vêtements soigneusement posés sur l'extrémité de son lit.

Quand il passa dans la petite pièce servant de cuisine, une tasse fumante l'attendait sur la table. Il s'assit sur la chaise et entoura la tasse de ses doigts gracieux, appréciant la chaleur qui se propagea dans ses mains. Il sourit à l'odeur sucrée qui venait titiller ses narines.

C'était leur rituel. Depuis des années, pas un jour ne passait, quand il était au Sanctuaire, sans qu'il ne commence ainsi ses journées. Longtemps, il avait essayé de se remémorer pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais réellement réussi. Mais chaque jour, ce geste simple le faisait se lever avec le sourire. C'était une bonne journée qui commençait. Il porta le liquide presque brûlant à ses lèvres et ferma les yeux à son contact.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à le voir. Plus jeune, quand tout cela l'intriguait encore, il avait essayé de le piéger à son propre jeu. Il guettait toute la nuit pour entendre le bruit de ses pas et de le prendre sur le fait. À chaque fois, il s'était joué de lui, attendant simplement qu'il s'endorme à force d'attendre, ou ne venant tout simplement pas quand ses nuits blanches étaient complètes. Parce que quand on ne dort pas, on n'a pas besoin d'un thé au réveil puisqu'on ne se réveille pas.

Et puis, il avait laissé tomber. Il se contentait de sentir la présence presque palpable que son compagnon laissait derrière lui. Il savourait avec bonheur les agrumes de ce breuvage qui changeait chaque jour pour le surprendre un peu plus. Il avait toujours réussi à le surprendre. Chaque matin, ce qu'il lui préparait correspondait exactement à ce qu'il aurait voulu. Quelle magie utilisait-il donc ? La seule fois où il lui avait demandé, Kardia avait simplement souri sans lui répondre avant de l'entraîner avec lui dans une mésaventure qui lui avait fait oublier sa question.

La tasse finit, il se releva pour sortir de son Temple. Le soleil l'accueillit à bras ouverts alors qu'il s'approchait des marches, observant le Sanctuaire qui s'éveillait. Quelques temples en contrebas, un des habitants étaient levé depuis un moment déjà.

Comme chaque matin, sa silhouette monterait les marches de cette démarche arrogante. Il lèverait les yeux vers lui et lui sourirait. Comme chaque matin, Dégel se contenterait de retourner dans son temple pour lui préparer un café. Une fois de plus, il se promit qu'un jour, ce serait lui qui viendrait lui préparer quelque chose à son réveil. Il imaginait déjà son rire et son sourire. Oui, un jour il le ferait.

Une silhouette commença se dessina sur les marches. C'était leur rituel.

Quand Kardia leva les yeux vers son camarade, celui-ci l'attendait avec un sourire.

Comme chaque matin.


	29. Chapitre 29 : Folie

**Titre :** Folie  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Et voila le dernier élément de ma petite série de trois (vous reconnaîtrez sans mal des deux autres textes dont je parle), la dernière apparition d'une certaine personne. ce n'est pas plus mal cela dit, parce qu'un quatrième aurait peut-être était irréversible. Enfin, je vous laisse juger par vous-même.  
Demain, nous sommes fériés ! Ne pas oublier d'éteindre le réveil pour aller au boulot, je suis capable de na pas faire attention (ce qui serait bête quand même il faut bien l'avouer).

Très bonne lecture à tous !

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

leia26: Ouais, leur préparer, pourquoi pas, perso je suis pas fan des onze temples à me farcir (avec les gens dedans qui vont avec) tous les matins ça doit vraiment être fatiguant à la longue ! xD

* * *

Sa tête heurta le mur de pierres dans un bruit sourd. Atterrissant au sol avec lourdeur, cela lui prit quelques secondes avant que sa tête n'arrête de tourner. Avec une grimace, il se redressa, s'appuyant sur la paroi. En face de lui, Kardia lui tournait le dos, sa silhouette sombre baignant dans l'aura sombre de son cosmos brûlant. Il fit un pas vers lui.

« Dégage de là ! »

L'ordre avait claqué, sec et furieux, sans la moindre douceur. Il put sentir la vague d'énergie brutale que dégagea son corps. Sans tenir compte de l'avertissement, Dégel fit un autre pas. Les mains du Scorpion se crispèrent avec tant de force qu'il put voir ses bras trembler d'un effort contenu pour se maîtriser. S'attendant à être de nouveau rejeté, il posa une main douce sur son épaule. Les muscles sous ses doigts se contractèrent. Il ne le vit même pas bouger.

En une seconde, il se retrouva cloué au mur, immobilisé par la masse du corps de son frère d'armes l'écrasant de tout son poids. La main qui maintenant son cou prisonnier se serra jusqu'a le faire suffoquer. Calme, il se contenta du mince filet d'air qui pouvait encore circuler entre ses lèvres. Quand il leva les yeux pour soutenir le regard presque noir de son ami, il n'y avait que sérénité et calme. Les doigts autour de son cou se crispèrent un peu plus, lui arrachant un hoquet douloureux.

« T'en as pas eu assez, c'est ça ? » grinça Kardia entre ses dents

Dégel grimaça légèrement, commençant à sentir le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Malgré tout, il refusait de se débattre. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien à part attiser un peu plus les instincts prédateurs de son camarade. Avec difficulté, il leva un bras pour venir passer une main dans ses cheveux azurés poisseux du sang de feu leurs adversaires. Ses doigts glissèrent avec délicatesse entre les mèches alors qu'il fermait les yeux, prêt à affronter sa colère et sa rage.

La gifle qui s'en suivit entailla sa lèvre. Un mince filet de sang se mit à couler le long de son visage pour aller s'écraser au sol dans un bruit horriblement régulier. Lentement, Dégel redressa la tête, faisant face. Le cosmos de Kardia avait encore gagné en chaleur et en arrogance. Il le lâcha aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait attrapé.

Surpris, le Chevalier du Verseau sentit ses jambes flancher sous lui, sollicitant chaleureusement le mur de l'aider pour le tenir debout. Kardia était déjà sur le pas de la porte, prêt à disparaître. Il ne devait pas le laisser partir. S'il l'abandonnait maintenant, c'était fini. Il attrapa son poignet avant qu'il ne franchisse entièrement la porte et l'attira contre lui, l'emprisonnant dans l'étau de ses bras.

Il sentit la morsure de son attaque percer son torse à trois reprises. Son corps se tordit sous la douleur, mais il ne bougea pas, resserrant encore son étreinte. La douleur de son poison n'était rien. Il avait l'habitude. Au moins, ses combats contre Kardia servaient réellement à quelque chose, dans ces moments-là.

« Je suis là… » murmura le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

Il sentit les ongles de son compagnon lacérer sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et vint déposer un baiser sur son crâne. Lentement, son cosmos emplit la pièce. Une fraîcheur sereine et apaisante. Il se mélangea à l'aura de cruauté sanguinolente qui l'avait baigné jusque-là, l'atténuant doucement. Prenant soin de ne pas le braquer, il laissa son énergie couler dans le corps de Kardia. Petit à petit, il apaisa son corps, son esprit.

Dans ses bras, le Chevalier du Scorpion s'était calmé. L'instinct sauvage qui l'avait animé refluait lentement sous les vagues de douceur qui venait envahir son esprit et son coeur. Il retrouvait sa perception et sa lucidité. Quand enfin, il fut sûr qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, Dégel stoppa son œuvre avec un soupir de soulagement silencieux.

Il n'aimait pas quand il perdait le contrôle. Les instincts de tueur de Kardia avaient toujours été là, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Il lui avait pourtant fallu du temps pour réaliser ce dont il s'agissait réellement. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours réussi à le faire revenir, quitte à se blesser lui-même pour cela. Mais à chaque fois, c'était un peu plus difficile. Il avait peur qu'un jour, il le perde sans possibilité de retour. Il défit lentement son étreinte en le gardant contre lui.

Quand Kardia releva la tête pour le regarder, ses yeux avaient retrouvé ce bleu si profond qu'il affectionnait tant. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, anticipant déjà ses paroles. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il n'était pas responsable de ce genre de chose, après tout. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre s'étaler en excuses et en regrets qui ne lui ressemblaient pas.

« Rentrons. »

Comme pour se faire pardonner ses actes, Kardia l'aida à se relever, soulageant ses muscles encore raides. Il passa une main légère sur les plaies infligées par sa propre attaque, les refermant une à une sans prononcer le moindre mot. Dégel le laissa faire, incapable de trouver les mots pour le soulager. Il n'était pas lui. Il n'avait jamais su réconforter personne dans ce genre de situation. Il était simplement là pour lui. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

L'attrapant dans ses bras, le Scorpion le souleva du sol. Il prit une grande respiration et secoua la tête, dégageant les cheveux collés à son front par la sueur et le sang. En posant les yeux sur l'homme dans ses bras, il sourit. Un sourire faible, dans lequel on pouvait sentir le remords. Mais Dégel savait que le lendemain, il aurait retrouvé son sourire.

Confiant, il se cala confortablement contre son torse. Les regrets finiraient par disparaître. Il l'entendrait à nouveau rire, comme à chaque fois. Il avait retrouvé son Kardia. C'était l'essentiel.


	30. Chapitre 30 : Attente

**Titre :** Attente  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Le chapitre du vendredi ! Tout chaud, tout frais. Mon Dieu, déjà le trentième ! Plus que cinq au compteur... Mais n'y pensons pas tout de suite, il reste encore de belles choses à découvrir, comme dans ce texte. Profitons de l'instant présent et amusons nous sans penser à l'avenir. *c'était l abonne parole du jour, cette prophétie vous sera facturé /SBAF/*  
Désolé pour la frayeur de ma dernière note (elles se reconnaîtrons xD), j'ai été tenté de recommencer mais j'me suis dit que ça serait trop cruelle. Vous préférer le compte à rebours à chaque chapitre ? Ca peut s'arranger (mais là c'est moi que ça déprime xD)  
Bonne lecture à vous tous et bon week-end sous la chaleur estivale qui s'annonce !

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

leia26: Ouais, même payé en nature, sachant que t'as déjà plus de souffle ne arrivant en haut et que t'es déjà dans un état second, je suis pas certaine que ça soit la meilleure chose à faire xD

* * *

Ces derniers temps, il y avait des jours agités. Beaucoup de jours agités. Et parfois, entre deux, il y avait des jours de calme. Pas beaucoup. Surtout depuis le début de la guerre Sainte. Un des leurs avait déjà disparu. Dans les rumeurs colportées par le vent entre chaque maison, chacun se demandait sans l'avouer qui serait le prochain. Ils savaient tous que peu survivraient. Après tout, c'était la guerre. Ils étaient là pour ça. Mais ça n'empêchait pas de se battre. Pour la Justice. Contre la Mort. Ou pour des raisons plus personnelles.

Mais l'agitation était fatigante. Les missions s'enchaînaient, les unes après les autres. Les Spectres semaient la panique un peu partout et ils ne pouvaient les choses en état. Les moments de calme, Dégel les recherchait avidement. Trop peu nombreux à son goût, il en venait parfois à envier le gardien du sixième Temple qui n'était presque jamais dérangé. Il en viendrait même à venir trouver refuge chez lui. Il savait que ça ne le dérangerait pas. Asmita était quelqu'un d'étrange, mais pas de désagréable. Du moins, c'était son ressenti. Contrairement à d'autres, il était persuadé qu'Asmita resterait fidèle à Athéna. Mais ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'aller déranger son confrère pour une chose aussi futile qu'un peu de tranquillité. Et puis, il ne voudrait pas attiser la rancune de son compagnon.

Compagnon qui ne lui laissait pas une seule seconde de libre dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Sans doute lui aussi était-il nerveux à cause de cette guerre. C'était juste qu'il ne le montrait pas de la même façon. Après tout, l'inquiétude ne se manifeste pas toujours de la façon dont on le croit. Dégel pouvait voir ce sentiment qui ternissait son regard. Comme un écran de fumée sombre dans ses deux yeux océans. Cette petite ombre dans ses sourires et ses rires. Même dans ses blagues. Il se demandait parfois comment ses frères d'armes pouvaient être à ce point aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

Il se contentait d'attendre, en bon Chevalier qu'il était. Impassible, il laissait le temps couler. Parfois, entre deux déplacements, lorsque Kardia était lui aussi absent, il en profitait. Juste une journée, ou quelques heures. Comme un fantôme, il disparaissait du Sanctuaire après s'être assuré qu'il restait au moins deux ou trois Chevaliers pour veiller sur leur Déesse. Fuir n'était pas son but et il n'oubliait pas son devoir premier. Celui qui finirait par décider de sa mort, comme celle de ses dix autres compagnons.

Non, Dégel n'espérait pas ressortir de cette guerre vivant. Il n'y avait, de mémoire d'homme, aucun chevalier qui n'ait survécu à une Guerre Sainte. Il ne se croyait pas supérieur au point de pouvoir réaliser ce miracle. Il espérait juste que sa mort ne serait pas veine et serve à des fins utiles. Il espérait aussi être le premier des deux à partir. Une pensée égoïste et cruelle, il le savait. Le Destin se chargerait de décider pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, il avait du temps pour lui. Comme chaque fois, il en profiterait un maximum. La première journée depuis bien longtemps. Kardia encore dans un pays lointain, personne ne viendrait troubler sa tranquillité. Plus discret qu'un courant d'air, il franchit les temples qui le séparaient de l'entrée du Sanctuaire et franchit la barrière. Personne ne posait jamais de questions. L'avantage de n'avoir aucune réelle relation avec ses frères d'armes. Certains pensaient qu'il retournait en Sibérie. Une pensée qui le faisait toujours sourire intérieurement. Il se demandait bien pourquoi tous pensaient qu'il était attaché à son lieu d'entraînement. Peut-être était-ce le cas pour certains. Pour lui, à part Blue Graad, la Sibérie ne représentait pas grand-chose.

Non, il avait un endroit beaucoup plus agréable à retrouver. Bien loin des plaines enneigées de ce continent éternellement gelé. Un endroit doux et chaleureux, empli de souvenirs et de rêves d'enfant. Un lieu parfait pour oublier les horreurs de la guerre et l'avenir funeste dont ils étaient en train d'écrire les pages avec leur propre sang. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui. Sous les yeux indiscrets d'observateurs invisibles, il quitta le Sanctuaire. Il ne reviendrait que plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsqu'il serait lassé de la solitude et de la méditation.

Il atterrit sur un banc de sable blanc. Avec un sourire satisfait, il observa longuement le soleil se reflétant sur les vagues. Même la mer semblait plus agitée aujourd'hui. Il marcha quelques minutes avant de s'asseoir sur le sable. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa envahir par la paix habitant cet endroit. Par les souvenirs qu'il représentait pour lui, bon et mauvais.

Cet endroit où il avait rêvé pour la première fois. Le témoin éternel d'un nombre incalculable de disputes et de rires. Cette plage les avait vu grandir. Il se souvenait, enfant, lorsque Kardia l'avait emmené ici pour la première fois. Il essayait désespérément de le faire s'intéresser à autre chose que ses livres. Ou plutôt, de s'intéresser à lui plutôt qu'à ses livres. Il se rappelait toutes ces fois où ils avaient fui ici pour échapper au Sanctuaire. Ces moments de liberté. Ceux plus douloureux aussi. Les cris lorsqu'il leur arrivait d'être en désaccord sur quelque chose. Les larmes parfois. Lorsque les piques devenaient trop profondes ou intimes. Leurs séparations à chaque mission. Leurs retrouvailles.

Leurs retrouvailles… il rouvrit les yeux. Sans étonnement, le soleil avait déjà décliné à l'horizon. Assis sur cette plage, la mer venant lui lécher le bout des pieds, il pourrait y passer des éternités entières. Pour lui, à peine une minute s'était écoulée. Il observa les éclats rosés qui se réverbéraient sur les falaises de sables et de pierres. Un spectacle sans doute tout aussi magnifique que les aurores boréales de Sibérie.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Le regard perdu sur l'étendue aqueuse, son sourire s'élargit. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête pour poser sa joue contre cette main chaude.

« Bon retour parmi nous » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Une autre main vint se glisser autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre un corps tout aussi agréable que le souffle tempéré du vent qui rasait la plage. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était là. Rayonnant dans la clarté du jour tombant. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir des pieds à la tête. Ce mélange de peine en le voyant revenir blessé et de bonheur en le voyant revenir en vie. Sans rechigner, il vint retrouver sa place au creux de ses bras.

Chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il revenait. L'inverse était vrai aussi. Il ne s'expliquait ni le comment, ni le pourquoi de cet appel irrésistible qui était en eux. Ou juste le fruit d'un hasard qui faisait les choses à merveille depuis bien des années. Ça ne ferait qu'un moment de plus à rajouter à la longue liste dont était témoin ce lieu unique.

Un soupir de bien-être franchit ses lèvres pour venir mourir sur celles de son compagnon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne cherchait plus à expliquer l'inexplicable. Avec Kardia, il avait bien dû apprendre à l'accepter. Son monde se transformait dès qu'il était près de lui. C'était ainsi, c'est tout.

« Rentrons. »

Un simple hochement de tête. Pas un mot de plus. Le Saint des Glaces se détacha avec un mince regret. Qui disparut bien vite. Il émanait de lui cette aura de calme serein inébranlable qui le caractérisait chaque fois qu'il s'enfuyait ainsi du Sanctuaire. Toutes les séances de méditation du monde chez Asmita seraient incapables de lui apporter une telle sérénité. Il avait juste besoin de retrouver ce petit monde de certitude qui faisait tourner son univers.

Un havre de paix bien loin de ce que pouvaient s'imaginer ses frères.

Avec un dernier regard à son compagnon, il disparut, ne laissant derrière lui que les derniers murmures des vagues contre les rochers.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Bague

**Titre :** Bague  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Trente-et-unième chapitre ! Je l'ai déjà dis plus tôt, mais c'est la première fois qu'une fic me tient aussi longtemps, même si c'est pas une vraie fic à proprement parlé. je suis tout émue... Mais j'attendrai se dernier pour pleurer, je suis un coeur de madeleine. Plus que quatre ! (et oui je continues mon compte à rebours, on est sadique ou on l'est pas). Clin d'oeil spécial pour toi Najoua, avec le thème principal de cette ficlette, enjoy !

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

leia26: Mouais, je suis pas certaine qu'ils soient tous galant, à a ta place je me méfierais... Y'en a qui sont plus psychopathe que gentil avec les étrangers 8D

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, se levant d'un bond, prêt à combattre. D'une poussée de cosmos, il chercha la moindre présence dans l'isba qu'il occupait avec son Maître. Il n'y avait personne à part eux deux. Méfiant, il sortit de sa chambre en silence. Rapidement, il fit le tour des deux petites pièces. Personne. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il était un peu trop à cran en ce moment. Sans un bruit, il retourna dans sa chambre.

Au moment où il refermait la porte, une main vint bloquer sa bouche, une autre l'attrapa pour le plaquer contre le mur.

Il s'apprêtait à riposter quand une voix siffla à ses oreilles.

« Alors comme ça, tu t'en vas au moment où j'arrive ? »

Dégel écarquilla les yeux alors que les mains qui l'empêchaient de bouger le relâchaient avec douceur. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Kardia, souriant de toutes ses dents qui s'installait sur son lit, l'air de rien.

« Kardia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Obligé de murmurer pour ne pas alerter son Maître, son énervement était plus que perceptible. Il s'avança vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, aux aguets du moindre bruit dans le reste de la maison. Si lui l'avait senti… C'était impossible que son Maître ne l'ait pas fait.

« Tu dois partir, reprit-il sans attendre de réponse. Si Krest te trouve, on va avoir des ennuis. On était d'accord, jamais dans l'isba… »

Kardia fit une légère moue en le regardant, se grattant la nuque d'un air fautif. Dégel réprima un soupir et s'assit à côté de lui, posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. Le grec en profita pour l'attraper et l'attirer contre lui.

« Je voulais te voir pour te donner quelque chose…

- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre quelques jours ? On revient au Sanctuaire dans une semaine… Tu n'es pas censé connaître cet endroit, tu le sais.

- Mais c'est Noël ! » se défendit Kardia avec un regard d'enfant.

Dégel haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand Kardia fêtait-il ce genre de chose ? C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient… Surtout que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Il n'avait pas envie que Krest sache que le jeune Scorpion lui rendait souvent visite lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Plus vite il serait repartir, mieux ça serait. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« D'accord, d'accord, concéda-t-il. Je veux bien accepter ton cadeau. Mais après tu repars, c'est d'accord ? »

Kardia hocha vigoureusement la tête avec un grand sourire. Il fouilla un instant dans ses poches avant d'en ressortir une petite boîte qu'il lui tendit. Dégel la tourna entre ses doigts, intrigués. Ce n'était pas une première, que lui et Kardia s'offre des choses, mais… jamais pour une occasion précise ou quoi que ce soit. Quelle idée folle lui avait encore traversé l'esprit.

Curieux et pressé, il l'ouvrit rapidement. Il resta bloqué en voyant son contenu, le sourire figé. Kardia, qui l'observait attentivement, fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Ça te plaît pas ?

- Je… »

Incapable de trouver ses mots, Dégel le regarda attraper le petit anneau brillant qui reposait au fond de la boîte, puis sa main avant de le passer à son annulaire. Fin et discret, le métal était froid contre sa peau. Un contact étrange, mais, étrangement, pas désagréable. Il tourna sa main comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois.

« Pourquoi… murmura-t-il en relevant les yeux vers Kardia.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Si, mais… je ne pensais pas que…

- Eh bien tu penses mal, coupa le Scorpion en croisant les bras dans un mélange de contrariété et de fierté. Moi je n'ai pas oublié. Et un jour, on le fera !

- Kardia… »

Sans demander son reste, il attrapa le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains pour venir l'embrasser avec une ardeur non feinte. Comment répondre à ce genre de chose. Il en était incapable… Lui qui prenait toujours les idées loufoques de son ami comme de simples blagues… Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'une d'entre elles reste à ce point ancré dans son esprit. Surtout celle-là. Savourant son baiser de longs moments, il finit par se détacher, un sourire presque stupide niché sur ses lèvres qu'il n'arrivait pas à supprimer.

« Allez file, maintenant…

- Ça te plaît alors ? »

Dégel leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui faire une pichenette sur le front.

« Comment ça pourrait ne pas me plaire ? Tu es un idiot Kardia, mais un idiot adorable. »

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un compliment, le grec bomba le torse, fier de ces paroles. Il se releva en s'étirant. Dégel le sentit rassembler son cosmos. Il espérait que Krest ne débarque pas à ce moment.

« On se revoit dans une semaine ? » Demanda-t-il avant que son ami ne reparte

Kardia hocha la tête avec un clin d'œil amusé. Dégel comprit ses derniers mots alors qu'il disparaissait de la pièce.

« Évidemment ! J'aurais peut-être trouvé la robe d'ici là ! »


	32. Chapitre 32 : Pince

**Titre :** Pince  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Et nous revoila avec un nouveau chapitre encore un peu... spécial. Ah il faut bien rigoler un peu pour compenser les derniers qui arrivent. Pauvre Dégel. J'espère ne pas avoir laissé traîner trop de coquilles dans ce texte, je m'en excuse d'avance mais la semaine est très longue et mon sommeil très court, ça ne fait pas forcément bon ménage. Je vous souhaite quand une très bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot !

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

leia26: Les yeux doux marcheront pas non plus avec certains je pense... Ca leur donnera juste encore plus envie de te faire la peau :p

* * *

Il était réveillé depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Une habitude qu'il tenait de ses années d'entraînement. Il était rare qu'il dorme une nuit entière. Sauf quand il s'occupait agréablement de l'homme encore assoupi dans ses bras. Le jour ne se lèverait ^pas avant un bon moment. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il aurait pu le regarder dormir pendant des heures. Lui qui ne supportait pas de rester en place… C'était le seul moment où il arrivait à le supporter. Où il aimerait presque que cela puisse durer des jours entiers.

Il était tellement adorable quand il dormait. Il retrouvait les traits des petits enfants qu'il avait rencontrés plus de dix ans auparavant. Un être presque à la naïveté attachante et à un cœur plus gros qu'une montagne. Le tout saupoudré d'une couche de timidité maladroite. Kardia l'avait tout de suite aimé. On aurait pu croire que c'était parce qu'il voulait le remercier de l'avoir se sauver ce jour-là. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

C'était cette étincelle dans ces pupilles parme, presque bleu à la lumière des étoiles. Une envie dévorante. Un désir qui ne sortait pas de son regard. Jamais. C'était ce qui l'avait intrigué au début. Il ne demandait jamais rien. Il faisait les choses pour les gens avec cette retenue calculée. Il avait voulu découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ça. Et ce qu'il avait découvert derrière l'attitude posée et réservé lui avait plu encore plus.

Depuis, il ne l'avait pas lâché.

Il avait changé depuis toutes ces années. Son regard sur le monde avait perdu cette naïveté et avait gagné en dureté. Même dans son attitude. Ces années dans les plaines de Sibérie l'avaient rendu froid, distant. Dur. Cruel quand cela était nécessaire. Il avait même cru le perdre, certaines fois. Mais il avait toujours réussi à revenir se glisser dans les failles de ses défenses. Il n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Il avait été plus que récompensé. Il savait que seule la carapace s'était endurcie. L'homme dissimulé derrière était resté le même que ce petit enfant perdu dans un monde si lointain de l'idéal qu'il s'imaginait.

Le fait même de l'avoir dans ses bras à cet instant était un bonheur hors du commun. Il aimait pouvoir le regarder, humer la senteur de son corps, glisser ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure et le sentir frissonner contre lui. Il se serait damné pour une seule seconde de ces instants avec lui. C'était ces matins calmes qu'il se jurait, chaque fois, qu'il tuerait sans pitié la moindre personne qui oserait un jour blesser cet être. Qu'il se rendait compte que sans lui, sa vie serait vide et bien moins amusante.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'énerver, chaque jour. De ces airs faussement contrariés, juste pour sauver les apparences malgré un sourire sincère. Il l'avait dans la peau. Il coulait dans chaque goutte de son sang. D'une manière encore plus intense que ces pulsions destructrices qui le prenaient parfois.

D'un geste doux, il repoussa une mèche pour dégager son visage. Ses paupières tressautaient légèrement. Il se demanda un instant quel genre de rêve son compagnon pouvait faire. Agréable, sans doute. Comment en douter quand on voyait ce minuscule sourire qui étirait le coin de sa lèvre avec une plénitude palpable. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur la courbe de son épaule dénudée. Il les retira en le sentant frissonner, refusant de le réveiller.

Si un jour ses frères d'armes apprenaient que ce grand Chevalier des Glaces avait le sommeil plus lourd qu'une marmotte… Il retint un gloussement en imaginant leur tête. Une vision qui ne se réaliserait jamais ailleurs que dans son imagination. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent. Il voulait garder ces moments pour lui. Cet homme lui appartenait.

Ses doigts bloquèrent dans un nœud entre deux longues mèches. Il s'attela à le défaire, plongé dans ses pensées. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à relâcher ses longues mèches, une idée machiavélique germa dans son esprit. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire de loup.

Centimètre par centimètre, il s'extirpa du lit dans un silence total. Il s'aventura jusqu'à la salle de bain sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter. Il fouilla quelques instants avant de mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Avec le regard brillant d'un gamin qui sait qu'il va faire une grosse bêtise, il attrapa le tout et revint dans la chambre se couler contre le corps de son compagnon encore profondément endormi. Il s'attela à la tâche sans tarder.

Ses gestes étaient précis et soignés. Alors qu'il jouait savamment avec les mèches aigue-marine de sa chevelure, il prenait garde à ne pas faire le moindre geste susceptible de le réveiller. Les lèvres pincées en une mimique de concentration extrême, il attrapa les pinces qu'il avait ramenées de la salle de bain. Les unes après les autres, il s'amusa à les accrocher dans les cheveux de son camarade. S'arrêtant de bouger lorsqu'il le sentait entre rêve et réveil, il reprenait son travail avec un acharnement et une précision presque cruelle.

Quand il ne resta plus une seule pince dans ce qu'il avait ramené, il observa son œuvre avec un sourire satisfait. Il s'extirpa à nouveau du lit. Le soleil se lèverait bientôt. Avec lui se réveillerait sa pauvre victime. Avant de déguerpir, comme tous les matins, il avait quelque chose à faire. Il attrapa ses vêtements pour s'habiller et fila dans la cuisine.

Ce rituel tous les matins. Parfois, il aimerait rester pour le voir ouvrir les yeux. Ces quelques secondes presque magiques où toutes ses barrières, toutes ses résistances n'existaient plus. Ne restait que l'homme. Entier et pur. Juste quelques secondes.

Quand ils étaient en missions tous les deux, ou, plus jeune, lorsqu'il lui rendait secrètement visite, il adorait le voir ainsi. Mais ici, au Sanctuaire, c'était différent. C'était son moyen de lui dire bonjour. Celui qui, il le savait, lui faisait bien commencer sa journée. C'était son cadeau pour affronter le monde. Et lui rappeler qu'il serait toujours là, quelque part. Jamais loin.

Il mit l'eau à chauffer en se plongeant dans une intense réflexion. Il avait le choix.

Il lui faudrait quelque chose de doux. Pour pallier le réveil difficile qu'il allait avoir en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait à ses cheveux. D'un peu sucré aussi. Une petite note joyeuse pour se faire pardonner. Mais malgré tout garder une touche d'amère. Ce petit arrière-goût qui passait presque inaperçu, mais qu'il ne fallait jamais oublier.

Un mélange étrange. Qui s'accordait pourtant bien. Il versa l'eau chaude dans la tasse pour faire infuser. Il resta quelques minutes à observer le liquide prendre une couleur orangée, presque semblable à celle du ciel dehors. Il retira l'infusion pour la jeter. La température serait parfaite quand il se lèverait.

Satisfait, il sortit de la demeure du Verseau pour redescendre jusqu'à la sienne.

Il savait que dans une vingtaine de minutes, son compagnon se lèverait. Il pouvait presque imaginer son cri de colère quand il comprendrait.

Il savait qu'après avoir tout démêlé avec précaution, il trouverait la tasse fumante qui l'attendait, comme à chaque fois.

Il savait que lorsqu'il monterait le retrouver, une fois le soleil entièrement levé, il l'attendrait sur le parvis de son Temple. Il le regarderait monter les marches avec cette indifférence complète. Peut-être un brin de reproche dans le regard, aussi.

Il savait malgré tout qu'il lui sourirait quand il arriverait à sa hauteur. Brièvement, comme effrayé qu'un œil indiscret puisse le surprendre.

Et la journée commencerait bien. Comme toutes les autres.


	33. Chapitre 33 : Fuite

**Titre :** Fuite  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Bonjour à tous. j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, le mien aura été exécrable... D'où mon léger retard, mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude : moi et les dimanche matin ne font pas bons ménages. Nouveau chapitre donc, on repars dans quelque chose d'un peu moins amusant. Il fait parti de la petite gamme de chapitre que j'hésitez à vous offrir (ce qui est aussi le cas du prochain), mais comme il en reste peu et que ça serait dommage de couper court, je vous le met quand même. Plus que deux petits chapitres après celui-là ! Le temps passe, le temps passe...

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

leia26: Tu choisis pas les meilleurs, tu prends ceux qui sont le plus haut dans les escaliers, faut quand même passer à travers tout le monde, j'espère que tu cours très vite.

Najoua : J'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à ta review (week-end trop chargé), je fais ça dès que j'ai cinq minutes au boulot, essaye de pas te refaire chopper en attendant ça serait dommage /o/

* * *

Il se sentait brûler. En permanence. Le jour aussi bien que la nuit. Dans la neige autant que dans les flammes. Ce feu qui le consumait chaque jour. Son corps. Son esprit. À chaque heure qui passait, il le sentait s'ancrer un peu plus dans chaque recoin de sa chair et de son âme, dévorant tout sur son passage.

Son cœur. Sa raison.

Il avait voulu s'en débarrasser. De nombreuses fois. Il n'avait jamais trouvé de solutions durables. Toujours, il revenait. Toujours, il s'emparait de lui avec une force contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter. Toujours, il se laissait dominer. Toujours, quand il reprenait ses esprits il n'y avait que du rouge à perte de vue.

Le sang. Et la mort.

Son Maître avait toujours dit que c'était ce qui faisait de lui un être à part entière. Que c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à le prendre pour disciple. Quand ce feu prenait possession de lui, il ne restait plus rien. Son humanité disparaissait, engloutie par les flammes. Ami ou ennemis, il balayait tout sur son passage. Il se souvenait encore la première fois. La terreur qui s'était emparée de lui. Il s'était enfoui. Loin de son Maître, loin de la mort. Il avait voulu fuir cette chose et lui. Il était stupide. Comment pouvait-on se fuir soi-même ?

Ses pas l'avaient conduit dans le Temple du Verseau, contre sa propre volonté. Sans doute avait-il déjà compris qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider, déjà à cet âge. C'est ce qu'on devait appeler l'instinct de survie.

Il regarda le sang couler de son bras avec un sourire torve. Lentement, il replia ses doigts, un à un, serrant sa paume. Le flux de sang se fit plus épais. Il se lécha les lèvres avec une délectation impatiente. D'un geste, il entailla sa peau. Il sentit la douleur de la chair se déchirant en deux. Le poison remontait dans ses veines, engourdissant son bras et son épaule. Cette douce sensation.

Un second filet de sang vint se joindre au premier.

Comme après avoir inhalé quelques drogues, un long soupir d'aise franchit ses lèvres alors que la tête commençait à lui tourner. La douleur. Sa douce amie. La seule chose qui l'apaisait. Ou qui faisait semblant de le faire. Ce n'était pas un apaisement complet. Juste une douleur plus forte pour oublier celle qui lui vrillait l'esprit. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui le calmait vraiment.

Il s'affaissa sur son matelas, laissant son bras ouvert pendre lamentablement dans le vide. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait de plus en plus de mal. Les missions s'enchaînaient, les unes après les autres. Il se sentait inexorablement glisser sur une pente dont il ne pouvait remonter. Un jour, il sombrerait complètement. Plus rien ne pourrait le sauver. Il le savait. Il devait juste faire en sorte de tomber seul ce jour-là.

« Tu le fais encore. »

Kardia ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et se redressa sur le lit d'un geste. Se giflant mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir senti arrivé, il fixa le Saint qui avait franchi sa porte. Une main vint se poser sur son bras pour dissimuler sa blessure dans un réflexe inutile. La flaque de son sang qui imprégnait déjà le sol de la chambre était amplement suffisante.

Sans bruit, l'intrus s'avança vers lui pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Kardia le laissa retirer la main qui dissimulait la profonde entaille dans sa chair avec une douceur inquiète. À l'étincelle de déception qu'il lut dans les yeux de son camarade, il détourna la tête. Il n'eut pas le cœur de le repousser.

« C'est vraiment plus fort que toi, hein… »

Il entendit son ami soupirer, égaré quelque part entre tristesse et résignation. Il baissa la tête, incapable de lui répondre. À quoi bon ? Dégel avait raison. Comme toujours. Lui qui faisait tout pour qu'il ne le voie jamais dans cet état. C'était risible.

Il frissonna en sentant un courant froid la peau de son bras. Le bruit régulier de son sang gouttant sur le sol s'arrêta. Lentement, la blessure dans son bras reflua. Il pouvait sentir ce cosmos familier agir sur ses muscles, leur donnant l'énergie nécessaire à leur régénération. Il ne suffit que de quelques minutes pour qu'il ne reste de ses plaies que de fines lignes blanches sur sa peau tannée qui disparaîtraient aussi bien assez vite.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça. »

Lui rendant sa liberté, le Saint des Glaces s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. Les yeux du Scorpion restèrent rivés sur la flaque rouge sur le sol. Son sang. Celui qu'il sentait encore bouillir, malgré la douleur. Malgré le froid. Y avait-il vraiment quelque chose dans ce monde capable de le calmer ? Où n'était-il réellement qu'un simple monstre qui finirait par se détruire lui-même en essayant de ne pas détruire ce qui l'entourait ?

Deux mains vinrent attraper son visage pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Il se retrouva face à ces deux orbes indigo posés sur lui avec ce calme imperturbable. Un océan de pureté. Il frémit à nouveau. Il se sentait faible. Vulnérable. Ça l'énervait encore plus. Il détestait ça.

« Kardia… Y'a-t-il eu une seule fois où je n'ai pas été là pour toi ?

- Non. »

Sa voix parut faible et tremblante à ses propres oreilles. Il voulut détourner les yeux une nouvelle fois ,mais son camarade ne le laissa pas faire. Il était prisonnier de son regard, incapable de s'en détacher. Il se mordit la lèvre. Le goût métallique du sang ne tarda pas à envahir sa bouche.

« Alors, viens me voir, murmura le Verseau avec une note de supplique dans la voix. Je ne te laisserais pas partir. Tu le sais. »

Deux bras passèrent autour de son cou. Fermant les yeux, Kardia se crispa quelques instants avant d'abandonner. Il lui rendit son étreinte avec une force désespérée. Il vint enfouir son visage dans la masse de cheveux émeraude de son compagnon comme un enfant recherchant la protection d'un parent.

« Si je viens, c'est toi que je vais blesser.

- J'ai déjà connu pire, tu ne crois pas ? questionna Dégel avec un mince rire en le serrant contre lui. Je t'ai promis qu'il ne m'arriverait rien, non ? Je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Sa prise se resserra autour du Saint des Glaces comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Il n'avait jamais voulu de cette promesse, tout comme elle était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer définitivement dans sa folie sanglante. La promesse d'un enfant qui avait promis une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait été égoïste. Il avait été lui. Même si aujourd'hui il regrettait ce que cela impliquait.

Combien de fois l'avait-il blessé ? Combien de fois le ferait-il ? Un jour, il finirait par dépasser cette barrière infime qu'il redoutait. Il avait beau prier les Dieux, ils restaient sourds à ses demandes. Il faisait un Chevalier bien grotesque, dans le fond.

Il ferma les yeux, respirant le parfum presque sucré qui se dégageait de son camarade. Cette odeur si particulière. Comme l'effluve d'un océan un jour de pluie. Si reconnaissable. Il expira longuement. Un à un, ses muscles se calmèrent sous la caresse douce d'une main bienveillante. Une fois de plus, il continuerait à prier les Dieux. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais lui importait peu. Ce tourbillon de mort et de sang qui imprégnait son être ne disparaîtrait qu'avec sa mort. En attendant, il devrait faire son possible pour le maîtriser et essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

Il devait garder l'espoir. Son humanité était entre de bonnes mains après tout. Celle du seul homme capable d'apaiser ses tourments et de le libérer de son fardeau.

Se forçant à retrouver son sourire, il s'installa plus confortablement entre ses bras. Demain, il jouerait à nouveau. Il partirait pour une nouvelle mission. Il se perdrait un peu plus sur des chemins de plus en plus périlleux. Il reviendrait.

Et comme chaque fois, une lumière l'attendrait pour venir le guider hors des ténèbres menaçant son âme.


	34. Chapitre 34 : Feu & Glace

**Titre :** Feu & Glace  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :  
**Ce chapitre est dédié à tout ceux qui m'ont, au fil des chapitres, demandé quelque chose d'un peu plus... corporel on va dire. Dieu sait que je déteste écrire des lemons (en témoignes les gens qui m'auront connu quand j'ai commencé à écrire, coucou les filles :3), donc ne vous attendez à rien de détaillé ni réellement dit explicitement. Un chapitre court ne résumé, très très court.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Très bonne lecture à tous (pour informations, l'ultime chapitre sera posté soit dimanche matin, soit lundi matin, histoire de bien commencer/finir la semaine huhu).

* * *

Il était la glace. Immuable et éternelle. Froide et dure. Celle qui ne se brisait et ne fondait jamais. Celle qui survivait à toutes les tempêtes et tous les drames. Majestueuse et dangereuse, celle qui donnait la mort sans souffrances. Celle qui endormait les soupçons avant de vous aspirer vers un sommeil sans lendemains. La beauté transparente. Aimé et crainte.

Ils n'étaient qu'un. Leurs corps se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient dans une ronde de désir et de plaisir sans fin. Deux esprits qui n'en formaient plus qu'un. Un mélange absolu et sans retour. L'apaisement d'un désir qui le consumait pour l'un. Le sens d'une vie pour l'autre. Deux destins qui se retrouvaient pour s'affronter et se fondre l'un en l'autre dans le plus pur des secrets.

Il était le feu. Insaisissable et dangereux. Tueur sans vergogne, né pour faire souffrir. Il était la flamme qui consumait tout autour d'elle. Qui se consumait elle-même. Une force destructrice à l'état le plus brut. Une mer de passion perdue au milieu d'un océan de sentiment aussi taillant qu'un roc.

Ils n'étaient qu'un. Le feu comme la glace ne pouvaient se lasser de la danse de leurs corps, l'un contre l'autre. L'un en l'autre. Ce sentiment salvateur qui coulait dans leurs veines et les emportant jusqu'à l'extase la plus totale. Celle qui fait oublier les devoirs et les obligations. Celle qui passe outre les tabous et les non-dits.

Les glaces éternelles de Dégel ne pouvaient que fondre face à l'ardente passion de son amant. Ses années d'entraînements n'y faisaient rien. La flamme avait toujours su trouver son chemin à travers le labyrinthe glacé de son cœur pour y réveiller les plus ardentes passions. Il lui insufflait l'essence même d'une vie qui trouvait enfin un sens. Il l'éloignait du froid de la mort et du désespoir.

Tout comme la chaleur incandescente de Kardia ne trouvait son salut que dans son étreinte glacée. Plus qu'un corps et qu'un cœur malade, il s'abreuvait à même la source de sa survie. Ces moments où il pouvait laisser exploser ses sentiments et sa passion sans garde-fou. Ces moments où ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre.

Deux corps entremêlés dans les mêmes draps. Deux respirations erratiques alors que les muscles se détendent, se remettant d'un plaisir sans nom qui jaillit dans deux cris. Deux sourires apaisés et repus. Deux mains qui se retrouvent pour se lier en une promesse silencieuse. Celle d'un lendemain encore aussi radieux.

Comme une seule personne, leurs corps se retrouvèrent, s'emmêlèrent à nouveau avant de lentement glisser vers le sommeil, l'esprit plus apaisé que jamais.


	35. Chapitre 35 : Inéluctable

**Titre :** Ineluctable  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers original appartient entièrement à son auteur Masami Kurumada et les personnes de Lost Canvas sont la propriétés de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Note :**Bonjour tout le monde!  
Wah ça fait bizarre de se dire que c'est ma dernière petite note.

Je ne ferais pas très long, je n'ai de toute façon pas grand-chose à dire à part une chose : un très, très grand merci à tout ceux qui auront lu et auront pris le temps de commenter à un moment ou un autre, vous êtes tout simplement génial ! :)  
Une note spéciale à Najoua et Nerya, merci les filles 3

Pour ceux qui se posaient la question, même si la plupart du temps j'ai répondu en MP, je n'abandonne pas le fandom, j'ai encore quelques projets sur St Seiya, je ne sais juste pas quand ils seront finis. Patiente donc.

Sur ce, pour la dernière fois, bonne lecture à vous. Si vous voulez papoter, ma boite mp est ouverte de bon cœur.

Bisous ~  
KS.

**Reviews **(ici seront mises les réponses aux revieweur(e)s anonymes)

leia26: Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, ça aurait été compliqué de le faire durer plus longtemps en gardant la qualité derrière.

* * *

Blue Graad. L'endroit où sa vraie vie avait commencé. L'endroit où ses rêves avaient pris forme. Là où tout avait commencé pour lui. L'endroit où tout se terminerait.

Cette pensée le heurta comme une gifle. Il arrêta son geste. Où tout se terminerait ? Vraiment ?

Il releva la tête. Il observa en silence le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir accroché au mur. Cela lui avait traversé l'esprit avec tant de forces. Avec cette certitude implacable. Avec une sérénité presque effrayante, aussi. Pourtant, il ne comptait pas vraiment mourir maintenant. Sa vie serait encore longue.

Il s'autorisa un sourire que lui renvoya son image. Il se remit à s'agiter. Avant de partir, il avait certaines choses à faire. C'était bien la première fois que ça le prenait. Encore une chose étrange. Mais cette petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que c'était important.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que la pièce était impeccable. Son regard survola cet endroit dans lequel il avait vécu pendant des années. Le petit bureau en bois où étaient posés les livres qu'il ne pourrait jamais terminer. L'armoire où s'étaient entassés, avec le temps, tous ses ouvrages. Quelques petits bibelots aussi. Que Kardia lui rapportait chaque fois qu'il partait en mission loin du Sanctuaire.

Kardia.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il insiste pour l'accompagner ? Il aurait voulu protester, lui hurler de rester ici. Il était assez grand pour s'occuper de cette mission tout seul. Parce qu'il savait que s'il venait, il mourrait avec lui. Il ignorait d'où lui venait cette vérité. Il le savait, aussi simplement qu'il savait dans quelle direction se levait le soleil. Mais son ami de toujours était fidèle à lui-même.

Dégel s'approcha de son étagère, passant ses doigts fins sur les couvertures poussiéreuses. Il espérait que le prochain occupant en prendrait soin. Il attrapa un des livres pour l'ouvrir. Au milieu des pages se trouvait une petite clé. Il la sortit du livre et ouvrit le tiroir au centre de l'armoire. Avec un petit grincement, il glissa hors de sa protection de bois. Il en sortit un nouveau livre. Vierge de tout titre, de toute décoration. Juste un amas de pages attaché par un fin fil de cuir. Il le posa sur son bureau et attrapa la plume, la trempant dans le petit encrier.

Cela serait ses derniers mots. Le point final de cette vie qu'il avait menée. Il devait terminer son histoire comme il se doit. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes.

Satisfait, il referma l'ouvrage non sans un pincement au cœur. Fermer ce livre, c'était accepter la mort de ce qu'il avait été. Plus que la sienne, c'était tirer un trait sur celle de l'homme qui l'avait toujours accompagné. Cette pensée était bien plus douloureuse que n'importe quel autre.

Il se força à ranger le livre à sa place. Il posa la clé du tiroir sur l'étagère. Un jour peut-être, quelqu'un serait le témoin de leur vie. Qu'ils continueraient à vivre à travers ces mots. Tous les deux ensembles.

Avec un dernier regard en arrière, il sortit de son temple. Devant les marches, Kardia l'attendait patiemment. Dégel sourit. Malgré sa fougue, il avait toujours su reconnaître les moments où il avait besoin d'être seul. Il avait toujours respecté ces besoins égoïstes. Le Chevalier des Glaces sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'accompagne. Pourtant, le savoir à ses côtés le rassurait.

Sentant sa présence, Kardia se tourna vers lui. Dégel l'observa un instant avant de s'avancer. Il était trop tard, maintenant. Kardia ne revenait pas en arrière. Jamais. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, contemplant le Sanctuaire. La vie continuait son cours. Bientôt, ce serait le tour de leurs frères d'armes de partir au combat. Il leur souhaitait bonne chance. Et une meilleure réussite qu'à eux.

« Tu m'attendais ? » questionna soudainement Dégel d'une voix lointaine.

Le besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de connu. De refluer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette peur sourde qui lui vrillait l'estomac. Il resta immobile quand Kardia tourna vers lui un regard presque surpris. Resta stoïque quand le rire de son compagnon s'envola avec un souffle de vent. Un fragment de rire bien lointain des éclats de vie qui s'échappaient habituellement de ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr. »

Même sa voix lui parut effacée. Ça devait être un effet de son imagination. Ou alors, avait-il senti son trouble ? Il en était bien capable. Il l'avait toujours fait. Le moindre de ses changements d'humeur. Dès qu'il se sentait découragé, il était là. Quand le poids du devoir se faisait trop lourd, il arrivait. Il se permit un maigre sourire. Il devait continuer le jeu. Ne jamais briser la chaine. Même si les rôles étaient aujourd'hui inversés.

« J'aurais pu ne pas venir. »

Il aurait pu. Partir sans lui. S'enfuir en le laissant derrière. Lui éviter la noirceur de la mort. L'aurait-il suivi ? Aurait-il respecté son dernier souhait ou l'aurait-il rattrapé avant la fin ? Lui qui le connaissait par cœur, pour la première fois, la réponse lui échappait. Il ferma les yeux une seconde. L'air fouetta son visage en faisant voler leurs cheveux dans l'aube naissante.

« Tu viens toujours. »

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il aurait voulu lui dire. Lui avouer ce qui les attendait dans ce pays glacé. Lui dire de rester ici. Mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il prit une grande inspiration en refluant cette tristesse soudaine qui s'emparait de lui.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Kardia lui souriait. Ses yeux se noyèrent dans son regard aussi profond que les océans. Chaleureux et bienveillant. Compréhensif.

Compréhensif.

Dégel réalisa soudainement.

Il comprit pourquoi il avait autant insisté pour l'accompagner. Pourquoi il l'avait attendu ici sans rien dire alors qu'il mettait en ordre ses dernières affaires. Il savait. Tout comme lui. Il l'avait senti. Il voulait juste tenir sa dernière promesse.

L'étau dans sa poitrine s'envola soudainement.

Quand Kardia lui tendit une main, il n'hésita pas. Main dans la main, ils descendirent les marches. Un sourire radieux étirait les lèvres du Saint des Glaces. À quoi bon se cacher. Ils ne reviendraient pas. Même les regards étonnés des Chevaliers qu'ils croisèrent n'avaient plus d'importance.

Lui qui avait toujours craint la mort, aujourd'hui, il l'affronterait sans la moindre peur.

Sans un mot, ils franchirent la barrière qui protégeait le Sanctuaire et disparurent.


End file.
